Yin And Yang
by last place
Summary: As children, Matt and Mello never got along. But when they mature, they discover their true feelings and just how difficult, yet fun growing up can be. Their epic tale unfolds in a series of drabbles as they become the infamous duo we all know and love!
1. Overdose

**Summary: **Growing up at Wammy's is harder than it seems for Matt and Mello. Constant jealously, competition, and a cluster of unusual feelings create a tension neither can understand. Their passion, whether it's hatred or love, explodes as they grow older. Through moments of tragedy, humor, fluff, and romance, Matt and Mello unite in ways they never would have expected.

**Rating Reason: **Language, Hints of Violence, Drug Use, and Sexual References...and innuendos heh.**  
><strong>

**A/N: **I will incorporate one of my stories The Tango in one or two chapters. So read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Miss Keehel swayed over the cardboard box containing her new born son. She gazed down on him; her eyes glazed red. A small smile appeared on her lips as he continued to wail. He would eventually learn who was in charge.<p>

Suddenly, that itch returned-she needed to scratch it. She turned around frigidly. Her bony fingers wrapped around a rusty syringe that waited for her on the table. Mihael's cries echoed across the room as she sank the needle into her vein. A soft sigh escaped her lips; this was all she needed.

Her hands began to tremble. The syringe slipped through her fingers. She smacked her dry lips together and stumbled towards the kitchen. Her vision blurred. her movements slowed. The euphoria expanded in her chest; her heart swelled until she couldn't stand it. Suddenly, she tumbled down. Sprawled over dirty tiles, she listened, oddly content, as Mihael's hysterical cries continued to ring through the house. **  
><strong>


	2. Spoiled

"That boy is going to grow horizontally if you keep spoiling him like that," the Jeevas' neighbor chuckled. Mrs. Jeevas only smiled in response as she continued to spoon-feed little Mail. He cooed after he swallowed another bite.

Mrs. Jeevas plucked her son from his highchair and cradled him back and fourth. She carefully placed her feet to avoid the new baby toys scattered across the floor she spent three months picking out a year before she had Mail. The pantry was flooded with baby food, instead of the sauces and soups that Mr. Jeevas enjoyed eating with pretty much every meal. But, sacrifices had to be made.

No, sacrifice is the wrong word. Mrs. Jeevas adored her son and she willing gave up everything for his happiness. He giggled as she blew on his belly. Jeevas already had his life planned; his future was going to be brilliant.


	3. Guilt

Mihael's father, Miss Keehel's drug dealer, showed up the next morning to collect the money she owed him-or at least another type of payment. He ignored the hysterical baby as he headed towards the kitchen. Besides the cries, the house was abnormally quiet. Miss Keehel usually greeted him with a sly smile and glazed eyes.

When he finally found her, though, her glazed eyes were frozen.

His heart pounded as he dialed the police's number. He disguised his voice as he told the dispatcher the situation. After he gave the location, he slammed the phone down and fled. He couldn't go to jail-not again.

But the kid was still crying. He couldn't leave the thing to die; it was just a baby.


	4. Murder

Something smashed downstairs. Mrs. Jeevas' eyes shot open and, before she could say anything, her husband jumped on his feet. Another crash. He inched towards the door, then down the staircase. Mrs. Jeevas wasn't far behind, already dialing the police. Despite their attempt to hide their presence from the intruder, they turned the corner and came face to face with a gun.

The man shouted something incoherent.

"Ple-please," Mrs. Jeevas stuttered. The man shouted again and pulled the trigger. A warm liquid leaked onto Mrs. Jeevas' shoe. Before she could scream, the man fired another shot and fled before the police arrived.

The police heard Mail's cries before they stepped foot in the house.


	5. Miracle

Dr. Strauss expected this Saturday to be no different from every other Saturday he volunteered at the local orphanage. The children were constantly in poor health-mentally and physically. The rarely received the attention they deserved from the bitter staff, so Dr. Strauss provided them with all the care he could.

He especially grew fond of Mihael Keehel. Although al hope for the baby had been abandoned, Dr. Strauss felt overwhelmingly sympathetic towards Mihael. The poor thing suffered from a terrible addiciton, thanks to his troubled mother.

Even if he surved, the effects would serverly impair the child for the rest of his life.

Dr. Strauss leaned over the crib, expecting to see a shaking, sweating baby, only to find the boy smiling up at him. His large, brilliant eyes glistened in full attention as Dr. Strauss scooped him up, unsure how to care for a healthy child.


	6. Orphaned

The nearly six year old L Lawliet scratched his nose as he gazed at the newcomer. The baby apparently lost his parents like L had. He munched on a cookie, never taking his eyes from the baby. He didn't respond like other children; he neither cried nor smiled.

"Hello," L said. They stared at each other for a long time.

"His name is Mail Jeevas," Mr. Parkin informed L, ruffing up his ebony hair. Finally, L averted his attention from the baby only to frown up at Mr. Parkin. "L, tomorrow a man named Quilish Wammy is coming to visit you, so be extra poltie to him."

L shrugged, absent-mindedly dangling his finger in front of Mail. Mail watched it swing back and fourth and, before L could pull his hand away, the baby snatched his finger and began to chew on it. A small smile appeared on Mail's face.


	7. Attached

L's IQ was nearly 180 and he surpassed a seventh grade reading level. Mr. Wammy, far beyond impressed by the boy, decided to offer L a place in his orphanage for gifted children. L agreed at first.

"Alright," Mr. Wammy held out his hand, smiling softly at the boy. "Let's get going."

L ignored the outstretched hand. Throughout the past months, L clung to every word Mr. Wammy said. However, L planted his feet firmly on the ground and avoided eye contact. Two year old Mail, who shared a room with L, simply watched L through the bars on his crib.

Every so often, he murmured, "Lawli stay."


	8. Fighter

Roger Ruvie accompanied Dr. Strauss, his close friend, to the orphanage to see the miracle child for himself. A baby overcoming an addiction without medication was extraordinary.

Year old Mihael Keehel straddled himself on his hands and knees when the two men walked in, attentive to the company. Roger scooped the child up. Mihael cooed, reaching a tiny hand towards his nose.

"Hi, little Mihael," Roger gushed, tickling the boy's tummy.

Suddenly, Mihael's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Roger's finger, proceeding to bite it. His new teeth scratched Roger's skin, causing the man to yank his hand away. Then, as if Mihael understood the pain, he gazed up apologetically.

"Interesting," Roger chuckled to himself, shaking his stinging hand.


	9. Additions

Mr. Wammy and Roger simultaneously sipped on their tea. "I never suspected we would find ourselves in the presence of toddlers at this academy," Mr. Wammy said, eying Mail and Mihael in the playpen close by.

"Life is full of surprises," Roger chuckled.

Mihael, who was a few months younger than Mail, stood up, puffing his chest out proudly. Mail immediately pushed him over, laughing to himself. Mihael scowled, scratching his nose.

"Mail pushed me!" he announced.

"Tattle-tale," Mail retorted, proceeding to yank a piece of Mihael's chocolate from his hand. He stuck out his tongue and shoveled it down his mouth before Mihael could fight back.


	10. Jealousy

Mihael tore off the red and green wrapping, yanking a box free. He gaped at the gift; a large toy garage and gas station with tons of cars, motorcycles, and buses to play with. He beamed at Mr. Wammy. "Thank you!" he chirped.

Mr. Wammy patted Mihael's head softly back, then turned his attention to Mail, who was fingering the bow on his gift. "Well, go ahead and open it."

Mail peeled the wrapping much more carefully then Mihael had. The last orphanage he lived in gave him cookies-that was all. And then one of the Sister's wouldn't let him eat, in fear of spoiling him. But that was too late.

Under the wrapping, Mail caught sight of "Super Nin". He quickly unwrapped the present and smiled broadly at his new Super Nintendo. Mihael immediately pouted, wishing he didn't receive the stupid car set.

"I got a book," L noted as he opened his own gift. "Thanks..."


	11. Scrubadubdub

Mihael snickered as Mail rubbed the shampoo from his bloodshot eyes. Before Mail could retaliate, Mihael splashed him again, cackling loudly.

"Make him stop," Mail demanded at the indifferent nanny. She just continued to scrub his back aimlessly.

The two sat on opposite sides of the bathtub, glowering at each other. Bath time was never fun.

Especially when the nanny decided to leave them alone. Mihael immediately grabbed Mail's bright red hair, dunking him into the water. Mail flailed his arms wildly, until his hands found Mihael's hair. He yanked him under water with him.

When they finally surfaced, Mihael snapped, "I hate you."

Mail only retaliated with a quick shrug until the rubber ducky captured his attention. Mihael's eyebrows furrowed.


	12. Matt

"What's a Beyond Birthday?" Mail sat across from B, watching as he carved a piece of wood into a strange sculpture.

"It's a nickname," B answered quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know my real name." The kid was a bit too young to comprehend the truth; B's mother went insane and nearly killed him when he was five. Afterwards, he couldn't stand his own name. He bit his lip, carefully tracing the blade with the grain.

Mail sat quietly for a minute. Before he turned his attention back to his paused video game, he murmured, "I like the name Matt."


	13. Mello

Matt shuffled up the aisle, gripping his test between two fingers. He placed it on Rogers desk and turned to head back to his room.

"Alright, Matt. See you at dinner," Roger smiled softly. Matt flicked his wrist swiftly without looking back.

Once again, Matt handed in his test before Mihael and, once again, Matt couldn't care less. Mihael ground his teeth as he made the final marking on the test. Matt was already out the door. Mihael examined his test then picked up his pencil. Although he was unsure what compelled him to do so, he erased his name and scribbled, "Mello".

If Mail had a nickname, Mihael deserved one, too.


	14. Trouble

Mello stormed across the playground and, before Matt could stop him, snatched the Gameboy from his fingertips. Matt glared at him through fogged orange goggles, waiting for him to make his next move. A strange, triumphant smirk crossed Mello's lips. Other orphans tentatively crowded around, whispering amongst themselves.

"What do you want, Mello?" Matt asked, already sounding all too bored of the situation. Matt knew the answer, anyway: Trouble.

"Oh, nothing," Mello purred. "Do you want to play a game?"

Matt, unwilling to argue, immediately gave in. "What game?"

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten."

"Seven."

Mello sneered, shaking his head. "Sorry." With that, he threw the Gameboy on the ground and dug his heel into it. Fire burned in Matt's eyes as he lunged for Mello's throat.


	15. Detention

Detention became a second classroom for both Matt and Mello. Normally, they sat on opposite sides of the room, avoiding any contact. After their fight in the cafeteria, though, Mello could barely take his eyes off Matt. A large, branch-like crack ran across one of the lenses of his goggles, dried blood stained the skin under his nose, his red hair was matted; he looked utterly ridiculous.

Both boys became more viscous as they grew up. Matt never displayed any signs of a temper (or any emotions at all), unless Mello or video games were involved. The power over Matt intoxicated Mello. A smile broke out across his face.

"What are you so excited about?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"It's just we spend more time together than we do with anyone here," Mello chuckled, suddenly willing to drive Matt over the edge.

Matt only gazed quietly at him, unable to comprehend the idea.


	16. War

The hair rose on the back of Matt's neck when he noticed Mello heading towards him in the corner of his eye. The typical queezy feeling errupted in his stomach. As Mello passed, he thwacked Matt roughly in the back of the head.

Without hesitating, Matt snatched up his lunch tray and smashed Mello across the face with it. The blonde stumbled backwards, deciding how to react to the unusually harsh blow. He reached his hand towards the red head's face, yanked the goggles from his eyes, and snapped them right back into place.

Already a crowd fumbled around them, shouting, "fight, fight, fight!". But Matt only pulled the goggles off his new bruise and turned to head back to his room, the words, _'It's just we spend more time together than we do with anyone here,'_ echoing in his head.


	17. Realization

Matt's eyes remained glued on his game as Mello leaned against his door frame. For three days, this routine was kept up. Matt disregarded Mello's presence, and Mello never attempted to grasp Matt's attention. He just stood there.

Somehow, it didn't bother Matt. They hadn't fought in a week. Bruises and cuts finally began to mend without the strain of new wounds. The sickly yellow bruise from Matt's goggles began to diminish. Even Mello's swollen lip was healing nicely.

In fact, Matt sort of missed detention. Sure, he now had a plethora of time for video games, but strangely his slight grip on compassion was slipping. He knew he was too young to feel so indifferent, but...

For the first time in three days, he glanced at Mello. They watched each other without uttering a word.


	18. Odd

The councelor, Dr. Martin, traced his top lip with his index finger as he examined the strange sight in front of him. Mr. Wammy hired him only a few weeks ago, but already he knew who he'd see most in his office.

Mello sat quietly on one side of the couch, as far apart from Matt as he could. They avoided any contact, but for the most part, seemed comfortable in each other's presences. Their relationship bothered Dr. Martin; they thrived on their hostility towards each other.

If Dr. Martin didn't know any better, he would believe they felt incredible passion for one another. But they were far too young...

Then again, strange children flooded this orphanage.


	19. Departing

Particullary vulnerable to his temper the day of L's party, Mello desperately practiced the anger management techniques Dr. Martin provided. He knew they were bull crap, but a part of him hoped they weren't.

'Count backwards from 10 to 1.'

Children ran up to L, throwing their arms around him, tears streaming down their faces.

'10...9...8...'

L's lip twitched into a broken smile as Matt hugged him good-bye.

'7...6...5...'

Unlike most of the other children, Mello knew the consequence of L's acheivments: The orphans would be expected to follow in his footsteps. He caught A trembling when they spoke about it.

'4...3...2'

Mello left before he got to one.


	20. Tremors

B barked out a wicked, "hah!" when Mr. Wammy promised the changes were for the better.

"His little precious L is gone, so now he doesn't care about us," B sneered under his breath.

Matt tried to ignore B's harsh attitude, but he couldn't. The classwork intesified, the eating and playing hours were cut short, and, the icing on the cake, new punishments were in effect. In fact, Mello already sat by himself in the dusty basement, waiting until bedtime for freedom.

And poor A's blue eyes shook as he continued to examine the giant red 'D' on his test he got back that morning.


	21. Serenity

How serene a rare moment of silence was. Matt's eye lids flickered close as the sun beat down on his face. He sneaked out after class to catch a break from the constant pandemonium. Do this, do that! They were always barking orders.

B sat next to him, a cigarette dangling from one hand and a jar of jam in the other. "Pretty clouds today, eh?" he cocked his head upwards.

Matt opened one eye. The sun blinded him through his goggles. "Sure."

"Want a drag?"

"Isn't he a bit young?" A asked.

Matt was never too young; he established this when he was a toddler. He took the cigarette from B's fingers and placed it upon his lips. Strangely, it felt so right.


	22. Homework

"I understood long division the first time she explained it. I don't get why we have to waste time on this homework."

Matt nudged Mello, hushing him. Other students around the library glared at the blonde, who grinned maliciously. "Am I being disruptive?" he snickered.

"Yes," Matt sighed, wishing their teacher hadn't stuck them together during study hall.

Mello glanced towards Matt, who was hunched over the table. "You're not even doing your work!" Mello exclaimed, immediately receiving another 'shh' from his irritated peers.

A sly smile crossed Matt's lips as he tapped the A button ferociously. "I finished an hour ago."

"Asshole."


	23. Submission

Matt stuck his nose in the coffee, breathing in the delicious hazlenut aroma. This early, the cafeteria was nearly empty. Most kids came an hour before classes started, but Matt preffered the silence.

Without asking, someone sat down next to him. Matt scowled up at the intruder, nearly falling back in his chair when he realized it was Mello.

"What is it, Mello?" he rolled his eyes.

Mello breathed deeply through his nose and asked, "I need an A in science. Will you-be my-partner?"

"What?" Matt grinned.

"Shut up and say yes."


	24. Hopeless

Matt gazed solemly ahead of him, rubbing B's heaving back. No one saw it coming. A's stress spiraled out of control, but he didn't seem...

B howled as the priest closed the casket. "It wasn't his time," he sobbed. He repeated the four words constantly the past four days.

Mello sat on B's other side, focusing his bloodshot eyes on the chocolate bar between his fingers. He played with it for a few moments, then just re-wrapped it and tucked it back in his pocket.

L sat in front of them, his chin buried in his knees. Matt swore he heard him mutter, "I'm sorry."


	25. Premonition

The sickly, intoxicating smell of smoke instantly switched Matt into consciousness. His finger twitched and suddenly the only thought on his mind was smoking. Figuring a dream erupted his craving, he rolled over to attempt to fall back asleep. A soft light poured through his eyelids.

His eyes slowly opened. B stood in his doorway, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"B?" Matt murmured. "Wass-up?"

"You and Mello are going to die together. Only three hours apart." But before Matt could react to the odd statement, B saluted him with two fingers and closed his door.


	26. Freedom

**A/N:** This chapters a bit longer than the rest. I might start making the drabbles 150-200 words instead of 100-150. What do you think?

* * *

><p>Waves tumbled over Mello as he splashed one of the girls in his literature class. She giggled, her bulging cheeks burning red from a mixture of adoration and the sun. Drops of water caught the sun in her hair, creating an angelic halo around her sweet face.<p>

Yet Mello couldn't take his eyes off Matt.

The red-head perched on his beach chair, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Mello rolled his eyes; even a perfect beach day couldn't tear Matt from his games. Mello found himself trying to think of excuses to storm right up to him and finally get his attention. He suddenly felt pathetic. How could he let Matt ruin his first day out of the orphanage since L left? Freedom finally beckoned, yet Mello still felt oddly trapped watching Matt.

The sun kissed Matt's hardened cheeks. "Screw it," Mello mumbled as he headed towards Matt.


	27. Slipping

Roger posted the grades on the cafeteria wall. Mello leaned over his peers, knocking them aside to get a good look. There he was, right at the top of the list, with the second highest average. He expected the name above him to be Matt.

Who the Hell was Near?

Mello immediately searched for Matt's name-number 7. There must have been a mistake. Leniency suited Wammy's orphanage, which they discovered after A died, yet why were Matt's grades slipping?

"Huh." Mello turned, coming face to face with the red head. "Guess I didn't do to well this semester."

Mello opened his mouth to say something and, for once, wasn't able to find the proper words. Matt simply shrugged off the failure and headed back to his room. Stupid Matt; he never appreciated his genius. Mello suddenly had the urge to punch this Near.


	28. Mischevious

The gigantic dice pyramid towered in the study, taunting Mello every time he passed it. That big-headed, know-it-all Near constructed it over a week ago and Roger was so proud he insisted on leaving it for all to see. Mello leaned against the door frame. All the other orphans were fast asleep, and he had just wanted to use to the bathroom...

But how could he resist?

He sneaked inside the study, glancing around-all clear. Carefully, he began to pluck the pyramid apart, piece by piece. He sprawled the dice neatly, forming a large smiley face.

"What are you doing?"

Mello jumped, nearly bumping into the pyramid. His mouth dried over until he turned to see who caught him. Matt smiled smugly at him. "Well, Mello, I can't really say I'm surprised; you're innately mischievous," he smirked, almost mocking him.

"Shut up," Mello growled. Without another word, Matt appeared by his side and helped him destroy Near's creation.


	29. Camping

"You would think a tent would be enough of a fortress to protect us from mosquitoes," Matt mumbled as he scratched his leg vigorously, still, somehow, playing his game in his other hand.

The world worked in strange ways. Even with his extensive knowledge and high IQ, Mello couldn't comprehend how he winded up in a tent with Matt. After B left, nothing connected them anymore; they no longer had detentions, classes, or lunch periods together.

Yet Mello found himself actually _missing_ Matt's company. He watched Matt from the corner of his eye. After about a minute, Matt stole a glance towards Mello, too. He frowned.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your hair is sticking up."

Matt's pout abruptly turned into a chuckle. He smoothed his hair out before finally turning off his game. Something in Mello's stomach swelled as he reached to turn the lamp off.


	30. Caught

Matt perched the joint between his fingers, admiring Mello's handiwork. He never smoked before, but according to Mello, it 'wasn't so bad'. And that worked just fine for Matt. He pursed his lips as he took a long, deep pull. The strange smoke stung his lungs and for a moment, he felt like his chest would explode.

He leaned against the tent and exhaled sharply as his eyes grew watery. "This isn't anything like cigarettes," he coughed slightly.

"Yeah, cigarettes kill you painfully and slowly," Mello teased.

Matt laughed softly as he mumbled, "Whatever."

Suddenly, twigs snapped in the forest in front of them. Matt immediately smashed the joint into the ground just as a flashlight shined on them.


	31. Scapegoat

"I never expected something like this from either of you," Roger furrowed his eyebrows as he folded his hands together. "You both have such potential, yet you're turning to drugs? Did you think you wouldn't get caught? Mello, you're top of the class and-"

Matt cleared his throat suddenly, abruptly cutting Roger off. "Actually, sir, Mello had nothing to do with it. You know I'm afraid of the dark, Roger; Mello simply kept me company." Mello's eyes widened, but he remained silent.

Roger glanced between the two, trying to pry the truth from their eyes. One pair hid behind orange goggles and the other had an icy glaze, impossible to read. "Is this true, Mello?"

"Yeah," Mello answered after a few moments. A strange lump formed in his throat as Roger excused him. Mello stood up from his chair, stealing a glance at Matt. But the red-head just gazed straight ahead.


	32. Tango

**A/N:** These next two chapters are sort of excerpts from one of my short stories, The Tango. If you want to check it out, you know where to look!  
>PS- I think I just placed the wrong chapter here from my other story...well, that's embarrassing heh.<p>

* * *

><p>"Today we're going to learn how to tango in the traditional Buenos Aires style, since there is a Buenos Aires dance coming up quite soon."<p>

Matt made sure to leave a plethora of space between Mello and him; physical contact always made Mello uncomfortable. Mello shifted awkwardly as the music started, obviously not thrived about the idea of dancing. Matt followed his steps carefully, laughing every time Mello's feet fumbled.

"Can't you just relax?" he teased.

Mello growled through his teeth as the music started to pick up speed. Typical Mello demanded to lead, and Matt complacently followed. After two songs, dancing with Mello became relatively easy. His movements were predictable, yet challenged Matt in ways he couldn't begin to comprehend.

There was something about Mello...


	33. Leader

Mello tried to ignore the knock at first, wishing whoever it was would leave him alone while he studied. But then came another, and another. "What?" Mello called, swinging his door open. Matt greeted him with a large grin and a tape cassette.

"How bored are you?" Mello rolled his eyes as Matt pushed past him. He slipped the cassette into the player; the room suddenly filled with gentle, alluring tango music. Mello's eyes widened as Matt held out his hand.

"I just want to practice for the dance, no big deal. Please, Mello? I want to dance with Keri, but I'm still not too good at it. Can I lead this time?"

"Well-I was studying and-fine," Mello shrugged as Matt snaked his arm around his waist. Matt's feet stumbled and their partnership suddenly became tense and awkward. Mello avoided any eye contact, but found himself wishing to draw Matt closer.

Matt suddenly stopped; his arms fell from Mello's. "It's no use," he sighed. "It was better when you led."

Mello simply placed his hand on the small of Matt's back and pulled him close.


	34. Envy

**A/N: **I'm about to go on one of my update binges so...there will probably be like 5 new chapters added. Please review! Every review means a lot to me heh.

* * *

><p>Keri O'Collon: Mello's newest enemy. Besides Near, Mello decided he never despised anyone as much as her. The way she flicked her hair at Matt, giggling as if eveything he said was the most hillarious thing she'd ever heard. Matt wasn't that funny; Mello knew that.<p>

Yet she batted her eyelashes at him, blushed when they accidently touched, and rarely left his side during free time. Mello forwned, watching the two from Matt's bed. She leaned close, her lips nearly touching his ear, as she whispered something to him. Even absorbed in his video game, her words still put a smile on his face.

"I'm bored," Mello moaned. "I think I'm just gonna see what's going on outside."

Matt didn't even respond as Mello slammed the door, locking himself out. Keri's distinct, obnoxious squeals bellowed from the room as Mello leaned against the wall. Something heavy suddenly swelled in Mello's chest.

'Who needs him anyway?' Mello hissed to himself.


	35. Kiss

Matt leaned against the playground, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Keri stood only a few feet away from him. He knew what she wanted; he noticed the glimmer of hope in her eyes. Everyone always said Keri was the most beautiful girl in the orphanage. With big, green eyes and long, black hair like leaves from a willow tree, Matt agreed she was extraordinary looking.

But he never felt that painful attraction that came with puberty and first loves which he'd read about so much. He never lay in bed, pining to touch her skin or kiss her for the first time. In fact, he rarely thought about her.

He pulled hard on his cigarette, inhaling until he felt his lungs would explode. Then, he tossed the butt aside, grabbed Keri's arm, and pushed his lips against hers. Her fingers rougly ran through his hair, pulling at his goggle's strap accidently. Her body awkwardly fit into his as she pressed her chest against his.

So this was kissing. How lame.


	36. Freak

"Ow, Mello, what the hell are you doing?" Matt snapped, slapping the blonde's hand from his arm. Mello snickered, slyly maneuvering his other hand until he pinched Matt's other arm. Matt glared at him, rolling his eyes. But with Mello's ridiculously large smile, Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're such a freak."

"Nope. I can't help how I am. You, however, choose to hang out with me, which makes you the freak."

Matt pushed him roughly, laughing as Mello stumbled over a rock, tumbling onto his face. Matt offered his hand out to Mello, who immediately shrugged it off. He pushed himself up and asked, "Is there anything on my face?"

"No," Matt rolled his eyes behind his goggles, still grinning widely. "You look good, Mello. Don't worry so much."

Someone cleared their throat behind the two. They turned to face a cross Keri, whose eyes narrowed towards Mello. "You have leaves stuck in your hair," she snapped. "Come on, Matt. You still have to clean the cafeteria. I was waiting for you for like, a half hour."

Matt mumbled something incoherent before reluctantly following Keri.


	37. Privileges

Keri cut Mello off in the school hall, knocking him into a locker with surprising strength. He rubbed the back of his head, scowling at her with icy eyes, but he couldn't retaliate. Not because she was a girl. Frankly, gender never mattered; any disrespect meant he stood up for himself. Matt's _relationship_, however, granted her special privileges that Mello wished he never agreed to.

"Back off," he snapped. Students started to crowd around, whispering amongst each other.

"You back off from Matt," she snarled, smacking him across the face. Rage boiled in the pit of Mello's stomach.

Desperately, Mello counted backwards as he answered, "You don't own him."

"He's _my_ boyfriend and I think it's _disgusting_ that you flirt with him. Homosexuality is a sin, Mello." The words hushed their peers for a moment, imprinting in the kids' brains. Some murmured harsh words, others shook their head in denial. Someone even laughed.

Before Mello could stop himself, his fist flew into her jaw.


	38. Control

"Look what he did to me!" Keri screeched, pointing at her swollen jaw.

Matt couldn't decide whether to put his arm around her for comfort, or to laugh hysterically. Typical Mello-submitting to his passions and releasing a burning explosion of anger. Matt wanted to be angry, but the emotions didn't brew innately.

"Jeeze, sorry," he shrugged and picked up his game controller. Video games solved everything. Just as he pressed the button to turn it on, Keri yanked the controller from his hands and threw it across the room. It shattered on the floor.

There was no reasonable way to deal with her, so Matt immediately left his room and headed to find Mello.


	39. Family

"Mail," Roger welcomed Matt into his office. Matt immediately stopped in his tracks; no one's called him that in years. An elderly couple stood in the corner of the room, clutching each other. Tears brimmed in the woman's eyes. "I would like you to re-introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jeevas-your grandparents."

His vision went hazy. Grandparents? How did he wind up in an orphanage if he had _grandparents_? "I-I-," managed to stumble from his mouth.

"Oh, look, he has his mothers hair," the woman approached him cautiously, reaching her leather hand for his face. Suddenly, the idea of physical contact made him nauseous. He jumped from her reach, pressing his back into the door.

Before he knew it, tears streamed from his eyes, leaking on his goggles. He yanked them off, wiping his eyes vigorously. Their presence meant they were contacted-Matt's slipping grades finally convinced Roger Matt didn't belong. Which means he would have to leave Wammy's.

"With all do respect," Matt's voice shook as he spoke. "I'm going to stay here. I appreciate you coming to visit, but I'm not..I'm not leaving with you."


	40. Comfort

**A/N:** Thanks you Storm Alert for your reviews! I decided to say it here for infinite thank you's!  
>So everyone else, read, review, and enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"They want me out of Wammy's," Matt muttered, leaning against Mello's wall. Tears stained his cheeks and blood leaked from Mello's knuckles. "I refused to leave with my grandparents, but it's only a matter of time before they kick me out. I don't know what I'm going to do, Mel. This is my home-I don't want to go."<p>

Mello wrapped his arms tightly around Matt, pressing his cheek against the soft, crimson hair. He held Matt for a while, unsure when to let go...unsure if Matt would ever feel comfortable again. He let his arms fall limp at Matt's side.

"Do you want a cigarette?" Mello asked. "You can smoke in my room. I'll take the detention, free of charge."

Suddenly, Matt's lips were against Mello's. His fingers dug into Mello's cheekbones as his tongue slid into Mello's mouth. Panic rose in Mello's chest. He pushed Matt away, wiping his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snarled. Matt clamped his hands over his mouth and fled before Mello could say anything more.


	41. Beyond

Mello bit into his chocolate bar as L finally finished his story. Normally, L's disheveled appearance never bothered Mello, but there was something off about him. He slumped in his chair, hanging his head backwards. It seemed Beyond succeeded in torturing L.

"I-I just can't comprehend the idea that B would do something so horrid," Matt murmured, running a trembling finger across his mouth.

L shrugged absentmindedly. "I just need evidence and this will all be over."

Suddenly, someone was shouting at L. It took Mello a moment to the words were pouring from his own mouth. "Then what? You're going to throw someone who you practically consider a brother in jail? B's our _friend_, L. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Mello," the name sounded heavy in Matt's mouth. It was the first time Matt attempted communication since the incident. "B snapped when A died; you saw that. Don't blame L for something he has to do." L suddenly grunted and sat up, reaching for the bowl of cookies in front of him, completely disregarding both Matt and Mello. Mello found himself despising the man L became.


	42. Shinigami

Mello hesitated before knocking on Matt's door. From inside, a pause silenced the screeching monsters in the game. The door swung open. Mello's eyes widened at the sight of his old friend. Matt locked himself in his room for a week, only appearing for classes and food. The lack of laughter and sunlight drained the color from his face and lips. Bags hung under his eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Mello? It's three-thirty in the morning."

"Shut up, Matt, I knew you weren't sleeping," Mello pushed his way passed Matt, immediately powering off the game console before Mat could argue. "I couldn't sleep."

Matt sighed as he sat on the bed. "Neither could I."

"Mello, I have to tell you something." Mello's eyes widened as Matt told him B's strange predication the night before he left. Mello had heard of Shinigami eyes, but he figured it was just a fable. Memories of B hinting at his unusual power suddenly popped in Mello's head.

"Impossible," he murmured.


	43. Paranoia

"Can we go back inside?" Matt asked, hiding his desperation. He breathed through his nose, concentrating on the small light illuminating from the joint burning between Mello's lips. Darkness completely enveloped them only five minutes prior, but the panic already set in.

"I rolled on more joint, so after that."

Matt bit his lip. His fingers started to tremble. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was go inside and play video games. At least the television always fought the dark. "No, Mello, now. Let's go back now."

Mello perched himself on his elbows. "Relax, Matt. It'll be another twenty minutes tops. And if you have to pee, there are plenty of bushes around."

"I'm afraid of the dark," Matt suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Mello choked back a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, so can we go inside? Please?" Matt knew he was begging now, but he didn't care. The panic already settled in his chest. His heart beat frantically in his ear.

"Alright, we'll go now. Don't worry, though. I'll kick those night monster's asses."


	44. Visiting

Behind the window pane, B pulled a cigarette from his pocket and sparked it. His resemblance to L became uncanny; the black hair, the gawky body, the bags. Scars tore across his skin from when he mutilated his body as some sort of sick, masochistic yearning. But under his layers of insanity, Matt still spotted the B he once knew.

"So, what have you two been up to? Tell me good news about the outside world. I'm so damn bored in here," he scratched his nose impatiently; his eyes dated from Matt to Mello. "Have you two been good?"

Matt pursed his lips together, suddenly unwilling to discus his personal life. From the looks of it, though, B needed some type of distraction. "We've been good. Wammy's is still the same old Wammy's and the kids are all still boring and too smart for their own good," Matt chuckled.

Beyond narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but how have _you two_ been?" A crooked smile appeared on his lips. "You screw each other yet?"

"I'm leaving," Mello immediately announced and stormed off. Matt cleared his throat and ignored the question.


	45. Tease

The burial was held on a cold, windy night. Only a few people showed up, but many of the orphans refused to acknowledge the death of a monster. Two nights prior, a heart attack took B's life and Matt immediately knew who was to blame: Kira. L sat next to him by the grave site, slinking his hand through Matt's fingers. Through all of L's odd quirks and stoic attitude, he was still a human. His genius didn't erase his emotions; it just subdued them.

Mello crossed his legs and took a seat in front of Matt on the grass. His leather pants slid farther down his back, nearly revealing his butt. Matt gulped, trying to ignore the muscles cutting into his back and the way his hips had a slight, feminine curve. For the first time all night, Matt finally took his attention from L.

"I can see your ass," Matt rolled his eyes.

"We're in a graveyard, Matt. Don't be disrespectful," Mello retorted, throwing Matt a devious smirk. Matt's eyes trailed back down Mello's spine; his stomach gurgled.


	46. Vacation

After B's death, Watari and Roger figured the orphans all needed a break, so they took a large field trip to New York City. Each suite had three rooms and unfortunately, Matt and Mello were stuck with two other roommates. Which means they had to share a bed. Every night, odd tensions kept them awake and out of the bed and every morning, they found themselves grateful for the sun.

Mello glanced out the window at the incredible view over 5th avenue. "So, you think we'll see any celebrities?" Mello chuckled as he pulled his leather vest over his thin torso. He tucked his rosary in his shirt and glanced slyly up towards Matt. "Maybe we'll see that hot one you like so much. You know, the one in the video game-what's her name?"

"Angelina Jolie," Matt sighed, feigning a heart attack. "Every loser's fantasy."

"Do you want to walk through Central Park?"

Matt snorted. "You're such a girl."


	47. Bridges

**A/N:** I've been updating so much O.o. Drabbles are just so easy and nice to write. I can even write them at work! I love random spurts of inspiration.  
>Okay so read, review, and enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>City lights twinkled over the black water, dancing feverishly along the waves under the Brooklyn Bridge. Even the moon couldn't compare to the city's shine. Mello leaned on the rails, watching the cars as they roared by under them. Whoever first said this city never slept knew what they were talking about; it was three in the morning and pedestrians still passed by the two boys. Couples hung onto each other's arms, whispering soft words. Their faces glowed in the night, radiating how content they were on the perfect night.<p>

Matt lit his fourth cigarette, joining Mello on the rail. The bridges pastel light's painted across Matt's face. His goggles reflected the city's lights, completely fogging his eyes from view. Mello's heart suddenly raced in his chest.

"God, I feel good," Matt suddenly announced.

"Thinking about Angelina Jolie again, pervert?" Mello snickered.

Matt nudged Mello slightly, his fingers brushing against Mello's bare shoulders. Lighting struck Mello's spine, immediately causing him to jolt away. For a moment his mind wandered to Matt's lips pressed against his own. He shook his head vigorously, forcing the memory from his head.


	48. Release

The lack of sleep finally forced the two to climb under the covers, but they lay as stiff as boards. Every time one moved, the other immediately glanced over. The routine kept up for an hour before Mello finally murmured, "Screw it," and slammed his lips against Matt's. He wrapped his fingers in Matt's, suddenly desiring more-desiring _everything_.

Matt turned his face. "Mello, this is a bit sudden," Matt raised an eyebrow, keeping his voice low.

"Shut up," Mello growled, glancing towards their sleeping roommates.

"Why?"

"Because I was freaking enjoying myself and your talking is ruining it." Mello dug his teeth into Matt's collar bone.

They gruffly kissed. Matt's hand wandered down Mello's spine, touching the muscles on the small of his back. Any tensions which walled them apart tore down. Mello's fingers traced the brim of Matt's pants.

"I don't want to date you or anything, Mel," Matt interrupted the kiss again just as Mello's heart beat fully escalated.

"Holy crap, Matt, shut up. I don't care"


	49. Using

**A/N:** Alright so, you might all hate me for this, but I'm changing Matt up a bit from the typical, loyal Matt. Since his true personality was never revealed in the anime, I figured why not have a bit of fun with him...you guys might not be fond of him for a bit, or maybe you'll like something different. I don't know, but don't hate me! He won't be like this forever! He's 14; can you blame him?

* * *

><p>"You want to <em>what<em>?" Keri hissed, shoving Matt from her. "Who do you think I am? I would _never_ let you use me like that, you disgusting, filthy man-whore!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs by that point. Matt sighed leaning against the wall.

"It's just a bit of fun," he promised.

"You broke up with me and now you just think you can use me," she snarled, smacking him across the face. "All you ever do, Matt, is lounge around, play video games, and talk to Mello. You're so drab and like, oh my god I can't even believe you'd _ask_ me! You only care about yourself, you selfish pig."

"I care about you," he lied. He stared at her; his gaze hardened as she suddenly seemed to be contemplating something. "I promise, Keri. I think about you all the time. How can I not?"

"You're such a dick," she snapped, but her eyes already revealed she was on the verge of changing her mind. Matt smiled slyly.


	50. Done

"Oh come _on_, Mel," Matt grabbed Mello's wrist. Mello immediately yanked it away, but he finally stopped. "It meant nothing."

Rage burned in Mello's fingertips. Screw counting backwards; he couldn't fathom what he just heard. "You and _Keri_. Again?" he growled.

"It means _NOTHING_," Matt slinked his fingers into Mello's. "Please, Mel. I just-I don't know, I was bored. I am bored."

"Of us, you mean?" Mello scowled. "So, it's bee two damn weeks since we first hooked up and you already decided to scout out for more attention."

"Mel, why are you acting like this? We both agreed it would just be something fun and that's that. No commitment, no feelings, nothing. We're just friends having a good time. Remember, Mel? A mouth's just a mouth, right?"

Mello's cheeks flushed with frustration and, before he stormed out of the room, he snarled, "I'm done with you. Don't try to talk to me again."


	51. Bored

The pain became unbearable. Without Mello, Matt suddenly felt washed up, boring, and lame. Keri refused to speak to him, the other students figured he wasn't a good person, and he couldn't even turn to Mello. Mello wasn't just another 'mouth'; how stupid could Matt have been to stay that? He saved his game, unwilling to play anymore. His bed welcomed him, promising some type of comfort. For the first time in his life, at fourteen, Matt thought he might have been too young.

He sniffed softly, reaching for his pack of cigarettes on his night table. Too exhausted, or ashamed (he couldn't tell), to show his face, he sparked his lighter and took a long drag. The numbing effects of nicotine immediately cleared his head. He began to contemplate how he would apologize to Mello.

Suddenly, someone knocked at his door. He stood up, smashing his cigarette into the bottom of his shoe.

"Hey," Matt smiled at a scowling Mello standing in his doorway.

"I'm not going to forgive you," Mello announced. "But, Christ I'm bored."


	52. Confession

"Mel," Matt crawled into Mello's bed, nuzzling his nose against the crevice of the blond's neck. Matt wreaked of cigarettes and booze, nearly stinking up Mello's entire room. Mello cringed his nose as his eyes snapped open.

"What time is it?" he groaned, sitting up.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Matt pouted. He sat up, swaying a bit. A hiccup escaped his lips. "Like, a terrible person? Everyone keeps giving me these dirty looks like I did something terrible or something-I don't know. Mel, did I do something bad? They all keep calling me a prick."

Mello elevated himself on his elbows, staring Matt down. "You did take Keri's virginity, then ditch her. So yeah, you are a prick, Matt. Get over it. You're good to those you care about and that's what matters in the end."

"I know!" Matt suddenly blurted out, pushing his lips against Mello. "Let's have sex."

"Matt," Mello breathed, trying desperately to ignore his racing heart. "Please leave my room before you say something you regret."

"But I love you, Mel. I love you!"

"Like that."


	53. Dilemma

"Happy birthday," Roger's voice echoed from the open door. "How has your birthday been so far?"

"Good," Matt murmured, obviously absorbed in his game. Mello lounged on the bed, pretending to nap. Something was off about Roger's voice, though. It reminded him of when he announced B died. Shivers ran down his spine as his mind immediately came to the conclusion that L was dead.

"Is Mello sleeping?"

"Yep."

Roger sighed and took a seat next to Matt. "We've really been honored to have you at Wammy's, but I'm afraid you've reached an age where it's no longer appropriate for you to stay."

Something fell to the floor. "Wh-what? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Your grandparents agreed to take you in."

"When?" Matt sobbed.

"A month. They have some preparations to attend to, but Matt, you finally get to be with a real family."

"I am with my family."


	54. Coping

"L's coming tomorrow," Matt murmured, fixing his bed.

He cleaned his room nearly five times that week, but he desperately needed some sort of distraction. He had yet to tell Mello he had to leave; that made it too real. Mello sat in the chair in the corner of the room, biting on a bar of chocolate. Under his tough exterior, his leather pants, and gorgeous body, Mello was just Mello and Matt couldn't bear to hurt him again.

"Oh yeah?" Mello spoke through a mouthful of chocolate. "How's he feeling?"

"Worse."

"And how are you feeling about leaving?" Matt froze, nearly dropping his pillow.

"I don't want to go," he muttered, figuring Mello must have been awake when Roger came in. He glanced towards Mello, but never made eye contact. "I don't know if I'll ever see you again. What am I going to do without you?" He hesitated for a moment before adding, "I love you, Mel."

"Whatever," Mello suddenly stood up, leaving Matt alone in the room.


	55. Yearning

L crouched in Matt's gaming chair, sipping his sugar-filled coffee slowly. Normally, a quirky smile always appeared on his face when he discussed cases, but he seemed more disheveled than he did during B's case. Matt admired L because he always knew the right answers and always followed the path of logic. But now, watching him drink, Matt recognized a weakness he never noticed before: L actually cared. In his profession, caring only made things harder.

"I'm going to die soon," L announced suddenly. "B told me a few years ago I would die when I was 25."

Matt suddenly forgot how to cheer L up. He suddenly didn't want to see L smile; he wanted to take him into his arms and promise him it would be okay. Horrified, he realized he yearned for L to cry on his shoulder and hold his old friend in his arms.

"L, I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Where's Mello?" L asked as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb. The name tore at Matt's heart.

"He and I aren't on good terms anymore," was all Matt could bring himself to say.


	56. Submit

**A/N:** I have a problem with weird pairings...so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't really your forte. It'll be over soon though!

* * *

><p>"Give up the Kira case," Matt leaned his cheek against L's long neck. "Don't sacrifice your life for your job."<p>

"My job is my life," L smiled widely. "Besides, if I don't work on the Kira case, then who will? Kira will win and continue his reign of misguided justice. This world will fall into Hell."

L's choice to stay had nothing to do with how committed he was to his job; it dealt with how committed he was to the world. Matt knew he couldn't say anything to change L's mind because L's sacrifice was for the good of humanity.

"I'll miss you, L," Matt murmured.

L glanced over, gazing at Matt with his large, black eyes. Strange urges bubbled in Matt's stomach as L leaned closer to him. Their lips grazed for a second, but it was just enough for Matt to finally succumb to what his body has been yearning for the past few days. He wrapped his arms around L's neck, kissing him hard.


	57. Unfathomable

Mello halted right in front of Matt's door, mustering up all the courage he could. Finally accepting he loved Matt was one thing; confessing his feelings was another. He sighed and pushed the door open, hoping Matt was still awake. They had barely any time together, so Mello couldn't wait. He clutched his apology gift for Matt tightly in his hand before finally entering the room.

Light from the hallway illuminated the room with a soft glow, but Mello strained his eyes to see in the dark. "Matt?" he called. Someone gasped from the bed. Mello flipped the light switch on.

There, tangled in Matt's blankets, lay a sleeping, naked L. Matt sat up, clutching his covers until his knuckles turned white. "Me-Mello," Matt muttered.

Mello dropped the Matt's gift; the glass nightlight shattered across the wood floor. Matt jumped out of bed, grabbing his boxers. "Wait, Mello, please!" But Mello already backed into the hall; his body wracked from suppressing the urge to punch the wall.


	58. Oxycotin

Matt's fingers trembled as he knocked softly on Mello's door. As if Mello was waiting for him, the door immediately swung open. Mello stared at him with icy, unnerving eyes. Suddenly, Matt couldn't remember the speech he prepared. He clutched his suitcase tightly.

"Mel, I-I'm leaving now."

"And?" Mello snapped.

"I don't want to leave without explaining what you saw that night."

"You had sex with L."

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Oh? Did you suck his dick, too?"

"Shut up, Mello, and listen to me for a second!" Tears burned Matt's eyes. "You made it seem like you didn't give a shit about me anymore! I figured we were over. "

"We were nothing to begin with," Mello reminded him. "Besides, that doesn't mean you run to the arms of a guy 10 years older than you. That's disgusting-you're disgusting."

Matt gazed intently at Mello, suddenly noticing something off about him. "Mello, what's with your eyes?"

"Oxycontin really numbs the pain," he smirked and slammed the door in Matt's face.


	59. Suffering

"No video games after dinner," his grandmother instructed, immediately yanking the controller from his hand before Matt could dispute. "I finished your laundry, so you'll have clean clothes for church tomorrow."

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Matt scrambled to his bag, withdrawing a pack of cigarettes. He couldn't care less if the room stank; maybe if he rebelled, they'd send him back to Wammy's. Underneath his pack, something caught his eye. He pulled out the wad of tissue paper, unwrapping it delicately. Shards of green and blue swirled glass glistened in the paper.

He placed it carefully on his night table and pulled his goggles off. Mello always knew how to rile Matt up, even when they were young. His constant teasing and punishment somehow lured Matt into falling hopelessly in love. Matt suddenly realized Mello was the only person, the only thing in the world, he ever truly loved. A single tear rolled down his cheek.


	60. Successors

"L is dead."

The words pounded louder and louder in Mello's head, echoing like drums. He shook his head vigorously as he headed back to his room. Without L, no one stood in Kira's way-not yet, at least. That big-headed Near somehow managed to claim the title as L's successor, but Mello could care less. Rebellion innately burned in him; he would deal with Kira in his own way. First, though, he needed muscle.

He pushed his door closed, immediately shoveling clothing into a suitcase. He'd let Near deal with Kira lawfully, but Near wouldn't catch him legally before Mello. Mello snickered at the idea of finally beating Near. He popped open the top of his Advil bottle and dumped a single pill onto his palm. The oxicotin sat patiently in his hand, waiting to be swallowed.

"Here's to victory," he mumbled. The pill tumbled into his mouth. His mind wandered to Matt. He huffed, laughing at himself for caring still, but he still worried how Matt would take the news of L's death. They were always so close. Too close, apparently.


	61. Reunion

With a cigarette perched between his lips and his hands in his pockets, Matt completely fit the part of a mourner. Mello leaned against the tree, concealing himself in the shade. Somehow, they managed to arrive at the cemetery at the same time. For a long time, Mello watched Matt stand silently by the grave. Mello couldn't muster up the courage to approach him, though. His fingers shook as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small zip lock bag with his miracle pill inside.

Right before he popped it in his mouth, he glanced up towards Matt. Even through the tinted goggles, Mello could see Matt staring right at him. Mello shoved the pill into his mouth and immediately began to run.

But the unmistakable sound of shoes smacking into the moist grass echoed behind him. Before he knew it, a body leaped onto of his. He slammed forward; his face dug into the grass. Matt turned Mello onto his back, straddling him.

"Will you talk to me now?" he crossed his arms.

Mello scowled before finally answering, "Fine".


	62. Dick

Mello and Matt stared at each other in the hotel room, enveloped the necessary silence. Mello fingered the empty zip lock bag while Matt ashed his cigarette in the ashtray. Both traveled a long way to visit L's grave and neither expected to run into the other in Japan, but there they were. Matt bit his lip, unable to cope with the silence much longer.

"So, what, you some kind of pill junkie now?" he nodded at the zip lock bag.

"Suppose so," Mello grinned, scratching his neck. "They've been helping me control my anger."

"Yeah, numb it, you mean."

Mello's icy eyes narrowed. "At least I'm not some crazed sex maniac who wants to get ontop of everything that moves. You know, the kind of person who admits they love someone, then turns around and gets it in with someone else. Or, wait, did you take it, Matty babe? I don't think you ever told me."

"You're a bit of a dick now, aren't you?" Matt retorted, suppressing the immense pain in his chest.

"I've always been a _bit of a dick_, babe."


	63. Displays

**A/N:** I appologize if I'm blowing up your e-mails o.O. I just can't stop! I'm at work right now and all I want to do is write-so I am!

* * *

><p>"Well, babe," Mello scowled, standing up. "Have a good life."<p>

"Where are you going?" Matt reached his hand out, brushing his fingers against Mello's arm. Mello's icy glare melted, igniting from the contact. He immediately averted his gaze, masking the sudden passion which boiled through his blood. But it was too late-Matt noticed and took full advantage.

In the middle of the pub, he grabbed Mello's wrists and kissed him fevorishly. Onlookers muttered amongst themselves, watching the couple. Mello, at first, submitted, grazing Matt's cheek with his palm. Then, he shoved off the advance, extinguishing the fire in his eyes. Matt's heart pounded in his chest as Mello fled the pub without another word.

But he wouldn't let him get away that easilly. He chased him down several city blocks, passing the fantastic Tokyo lights and billboards until he felt like his lungs would explode. Finally, he managed to grab Mello's wrist.

"I would sacrifice everything for you, Mel," he shouted above the traffic. "You're just going to have to deal with that."


	64. Innocence

Matt pushed his hotel door open softly, praying that his grandparents were the type of old people who passed out at around eight. Mello remained in the hallways, watching Matt with hawk eyes as if he expected him to mess up somehow. They stared at each other for a while before Mello finally submitted and walked into the living room of the hotel suite. Mello closed the door behind him, locking the darkness inside.

"Crap," Matt muttered as he stubbed his toe on the coffee table. "I can't see a goddamn thing." His fingers suddenly sprung to life and reached for Mello, gripping his shirt tightly. They twisted in the fabric as Matt's heart pounded rapidly. They wandered further into the room.

Then, Mello's protective arm wrapped around his hips; his fingers fell dangerously close to Matt's groin. Then, lips grazed the back of his neck. Then, Matt sank into Mello's grasp, hoping Mello would finally give up his innocence-if innocent was a proper word to describe Mello.

"I love you, Mel," Matt murmured.

"I know."


	65. Stranger

In three hours, Matt had to be at the airport, but first he decided to visit L's grave one last time. He figured he'd never see it again and it would grant him some closure. Mello tagged along, just in case months passed before they saw each other again. As they approached the cemetery hill, Mello yanked Matt's vest and embraced him. Surprised by the oddly intimate gesture, Matt rested his head fondly on Mello's shoulder.

"Alright, let's finish this. You have a plane to catch."

When they approached the unmarked grave, they both halted at the strange sight. A boy, a few years older than them, gazed solemnly at the grave sight. Auburn hair swept in the wind, passing over his flawless, pearly white skin. He seemed to be whispering to himself, maybe praying. Matt wandered over with Mello trailing close behind. For a moment, Matt swore he saw the stranger grinning broadly, until, as if he sensed them, he twisted his gaze in their direction.

He narrowed his eyes nearly golden as they approached, obviously not thrilled by the intrusion.


	66. Light

Mello raised an eyebrow. Where had he heard the name Ryzaki before? He pounded his memory, suddenly recalling the story Roger told. During the Beyond Birthday investigation, B used the alias 'Ryuzaki' to deceive both L and the investigative team. L must have borrowed the name as some sort of homage to B. Something lurked deep within the stranger's golden eyes, something that itched Mello's ease. He crossed his arms, suddenly overcome with an urge to wall Matt off from this man.

"That's weird, I thought this was the only unmarked grave in the cemetery," Matt frowned. "Well, who is this? Ryuzaki or our friend?"

"It's L," Mello answered. This caught the strangers attention. "L doesn't make many friends-you must have worked with him. But you look a bit too young to be on the Task Force."

Matt's eyes widened as he realized who stood before them; L mentioned him several times before. "You're Yagami Light," he murmured. The golden eyes narrowed with suspicion. There, standing right before them, was the man who might have very well murdered L.


	67. Choke

"Screw your grandparents; don't get on that plane," Mello purred, blocking Matt from the security line. "We can fight Kira together. With our skills combined, we'll be unstoppable together. Can you imagine? Completely free of the law, doing what we want, but at the same time, fighting for what what believed growing up."

"What's that?"

"Justice."

Matt sighed, pain flickering in his eyes. "Mel, you're asking a lot from me."

"So, you wouldn't actually sacrifice anything for me? Matt, your not even happy with your grandparents. Why can't you just ditch?"

"This isn't a class, Mel, it's my life. I'm not coming with you if you can't give me something in return."

"What?"

"Tell me you love me-and mean it."

"I-I..."

Matt kissed Mello's cheek tenderly before taking a step towards the line. "Goodbye, Mel. Hopefully I see you soon."


	68. Rod

Mello never held a gun before; he certainly never fired one before. The cool pistol fit perfectly in his hand. He aimed it towards the beer can perched on a log a few meters away. With one eye tightly closed, he pulled the trigger. The gun shrieked, splitting his eardrums and, surprising, the awaiting can. He smirked to himself, admiring the weapon in his hand, before glancing over his shoulder towards Rod Ross.

"Nice shot, kid," the man growled, running a hand over his sweaty, bald head.

"So, how much do you want?" he asked, holding his normal, icy gaze.

"You're too young to own a gun," Ross noted. "So three thousand dollars."

Without hesitating, Mello aimed the gun straight at his nose. "Three thousand?" he laughed. "This piece of shit isn't worth more than three hundred. Don't try to rip me off."

Mello knew exactly what he was doing. Asserting his dominance would immediately catch Ross' attention and, using his manipulative talents, he would have Ross wrapped around his finger in no time. Besides with Matt and stupid Near, Mello always got his way.


	69. Drab

Matt stared at his reflection, relatively bored with his life. Every day since he reached his grandparent's home back in Idaho, he regretted abandoning Mello. Sure, Idaho promised comfort and shelter, but Matt started to wonder if that's what he actually wanted. Video games began to lose their thrill and, if it wasn't for smoking, he was sure he'd lose his mind. In Keri's feverish, irritating words, this place was 'drab'.

He nearly laughed out loud thinking of Keri. What could have come over him to lose his virginity to such an annoying twit? Even when they were dating, the only things that came from her mouth were complaints and gossip. He suddenly wished he could call her, just to have a good laugh.

He reached over to his night table to turn off his light, but stopped when the glass wrapped in tissue paper caught his eye. He ran his fingers over the shattered nightlight; he should have never given Mello a reason to drop it.


	70. Contact

Matt yanked the girl's hair back, revealing her neck completely. He pressed his lips roughly against it, tasting strong perfume. He nearly spat, but stopped himself as she straddled him, her hands wandering to his belt. The girl-Gina, or Jane, or something-sat next to him in science. Since he already learned the entire curriculum two years prior, he passed all the cute girls notes instead. At least it captivated his attention.

"Oh, Mail," she moaned as he nipped her collar bone. He shivered as his name escaped her lips. He wished he could tell her to call him Matt, but she wouldn't understand.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He ignored it at first, but something egged him to pick it up. "What?" he snapped.

"Matt?" The voice sounded disgustingly familiar.

"Mello?" Matt bounded up, nearly throwing the girl off him.

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Can you hack into both Near's and the Japanese Kira Task Force's computers?"

"Yeah," Matt sighed. Four months without any contact, and Mello just wanted a favor.

Mello thanked him and hung up.


	71. Notebook

"Gentlemen," Mello smiled maliciously, taking a bite of chocolate. "I'm sure you've all wondered how the Hell Kira manages to kill anyone he pleases. Well, I have some good news; it's called the Death Note. If you write a person's name in the notebook with their face pictured in your head, they die. It's just that simple."

All eyes from the Mafia group locked on Mello. The words sounded too good to be true: A pen and a piece of paper as a weapon! Mello leaned back on the couch, spreading his arms across the cushion. In the past few months, he not only procured body guards, but manipulated an entire organization to perform his every bidding. No only that, but with the Mafia came ridiculous amounts of wealth. In fact, his new motorcycle was parked close by, just itching to be driven.

Mello glanced around the room. "And I know how to get one."


	72. Chocolate

"We're going out!" his grandmother called. Finally, a little bit of peace. Matt slouched on his bed, picking up his controller. Stacks of instruction manuals pertaining to computers and hacking piled up around him.

The roar of a speeding motorcycle drowned out the sound of his grandmother's car pulling out of the driveway. A screech made Matt nearly fall of the bed. He glanced towards his window, watching the motorcyclist turn off his bike right in front of the house.

"What the-" he mumbled, watching the stranger walk up the pathway. The lack of light gave the effect that the motorcyclist was covered head to toe in leather. "Hey," he called out the window. "What's up?"

The motorcyclist froze. Without a word, he marched over, grabbed Matt's vest, pushed up his helmet's visor, and kissed him roughly. Matt almost punched him if it weren't for the distinct taste of chocolate lurking on his lips.


	73. Passion

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit e-hem...racy. Just warning you.

* * *

><p>Growls erupted deep within Mello's throat as Matt kissed the small of his back. He caged his passions for too long. His body yearned for intimate contact and every night, he lay in bed, plagued with discomfort. He suppressed any desires, though, deciding to pursue them would be futile and only leave him disappointed. When Mello wanted something done, it had to be spectacular. The anticipation tore at his sanity, so much so that every time Matt even grazed his skin, he thought he'd explode.<p>

His innocence never bothered him; he held onto it to tease anyone who tried to entice him. It granted him power, and Mello thrived on control. But, he couldn't suppress his desires any longer. Mello pressed his chest against Matt's as he shut the lamp off. He nearly forgot about Matt's phobia, but realized it didn't matter as Matt locked his fingers between Mello's.

In the overwhelming darkness, moans escaped, echoing throughout the room. Hot breath teased skin. Beads of sweat poured from pores. Mello finally let go.


	74. Addict

For the first time since he lost his virginity, Matt finally understood love differed immensely from lust. He found himself laying next to Mello, writhing, trembling, thriving, watching as Mello slept so incredibly peacefully. He lightly traced Mello's raising chest, stirring him.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he shot him a half smile.

Mello yawned, propping himself on his elbows. His shaggy blond hair fell over his perfect skin. It had been a year since Matt saw him. Mello only grew more beautiful. "It's okay," Mello stretched his arms, glancing towards the lamp. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I can't feel my toes," Matt chuckled, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his nightstand. He offered one to Mello, who shook his head. Just as Matt lit his cigarette, he watched Mello pull white powder from his pocket. He lightly poured it on his index finger and snorted it before Matt could comprehend.

Suddenly aware he was being watched, Mello glanced towards Matt. "It's not coke," he promised, grinning crookedly. "I promise, babe."


	75. Offer

"Well, welcome to the incredibly hip, cool place I hang out," Matt chuckled, holding the door open for Mello. The local diner reeked of mildew and something Mello couldn't quite put his finger on. They stopped, examining the place for a good table-somewhere private. Mello took Matt's hand and dragged him to a corner table, practically throwing him into the booth.

"You know, I never imagined I'd wind up in a place like Idaho. Maybe I played too many video games as a kid, but I kind of figured I had this crazy adventure waiting for me."

Mello immediately caught what Matt was attempting. With a small smile, he replied, "Yeah, I understand. I mean, all I do is sit at home, contemplate with a bunch of criminals how to steal a killer notebook from the Japanese police, then go for night rides on my motorcycle until I feel like throwing up. And once I get home, so exhausted with my boring life, I turn on my big screen TV and watch hours of actions films and think to myself-man, I wish that was me. Want to join me?"

"Please," Matt beamed.


	76. Paradise

The sun's rays caught the morning dew, which sparkled all around the pair. Matt's eyes flickered open, glancing towards Mello. His cheek rested perfectly on the pillowed grass. With his lips parted and a halo of dew forming around his hair, he reminded Matt of an angel. Matt sat up, wiping the moisture from his face. He dug his bare toes into the grass, deeply inhaling the meadow's fragrance.

"Hey," a sleepy Mello grumbled next to him. "Christ, my head hurts." He pushed himself from the grass, crawling towards Matt on all fours. "Matt, babe, can you get me my Advil bottle in my pouch?"

"Sure," Matt gingerly kissed Mello's forehead before retrieving it for him. Mello dumped a pill onto his hand and popped it into his mouth. He grinned softly, his eyes wandering up to Matt's head.

"I have something to tell you," Mello announced.

"What?"

"In this light, your head looks like it's on fire."


	77. Marionette

"You can't just invite anyone in without asking," Rod growled, throwing Matt a death stare. Matt glanced indifferently towards him, then sat down on the couch next to Mello. Rod's entire head burned bright red. Before they entered, Mello told Matt to ignore any nasty comments, since the men wouldn't do anything; Mello was their marionette, after all. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed from the other couch. "Does this mean I can bring bitches over?"

"No," Mello bit a piece of chocolate. "Unless they can hack into FBI computers and retrieve vital information regarding the Death Note."

"Oh, come on! I just wanna get my dick a little wet."

Matt pulled a black contraption he made a few months ago from his pocket. With the press of a button, a small, rounded object soared towards Jack and as soon as it made contact with his skin, lit up and shocked him. Jack immediately fell unconscious. "Cool," he grinned.


	78. Worse

"HEY!" Matt called downstairs. Mello jumped, scrambling to hide the contents spread across his desk. "Come outside! I just built the most-well, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Be there in a minute," he answered, sighing softly.

Matt closed the door, leaving Mello in absolute, perfect silence. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the bed he and Matt made love in only hours ago. His fingers, itching for the buzz, wandered towards the needle lying on his desk. The Opana he'd be taking steadily grew lost it's original fixation; every high suddenly bored him. Three years ago, Mello would have laughed at the idea of shooting something into his vein.

But, people change. Maybe this was what happened to his mother, but he couldn't care less. He placed the needle parallel to his skin and sunk it deep into his vein. He first tried it right after Matt came to stay, finally understanding why his mother loved it so much that she threw her life away.

Relaxation tingled all through his body as he stood up to find out what surprise Matt had waiting for him.


	79. Explosion

"Alright, are you ready? I improved it, so let's see how this baby works," Matt smirked, his eyes glistening behind his goggle.

Without waiting for a response, he clicked the button on the black switch in his palm. Suddenly, the desert in front of them rumbled. Rocks trembled and for a moment, Mello was sure he would be thrown off balance. Then, the horizon erupted in a fiery explosion. The flames licked towards the sky, yearning to return to the sun. Smoke plummeted towards the ground, seeping across the sand. Sparks danced, leaping towards the spectators.

The explosion settled, leaving a deafening silence. Mello's heart raced as the smoke passed over them, purifying the desert around them.

"Holy shit," Mello murmured.

"I know, right?"

"You _made that_?"

"I have to say-I'm pretty freakin' badass."


	80. Complications

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to HarryPotterMangaGleek because of her concern for the cactus owls' locations during the explosion last chapter. They're all okay! (Btw, I put the wrong name down because I'm a dolt. My apologies!)

* * *

><p>"How are they holding up in Japan?" Matt settled in the couch next to Mello. A small, gray owl inched towards him, opening an awaiting beak. Matt held out some seeds, which the owl picked from his hand. A soft hoot purred from the bird.<p>

"Fine," Mello wrinkled his nose. "I really wish you'd get rid of that thing."

"Aw, come on, Mel. I'm just giving it a good home," Matt laughed. "Are you jealous of all the attention I give it?"

Mello turned the television on, leaning away from Matt. "It's getting on my nerves," he scowled before turning his full attention to the television.

Recently, Mello's typical mood swings morphed into agitated rage, which he solely took out on Matt. At first, Matt tried to joke with him, push past the irrational behavior as some sort of relationship bump, but Mello just rolled his eyes. In fact, he spent as much time away from Matt as possible. The worst part was Mello refused to acknowledge the change and blow it off like their relationship didn't matter.

"Whatever," Matt stood up, scooping the owl against his chest.


	81. Hereditary

**A/N: **Now _this_ chapter is dedicated to Katsumi Hatake for all her wonderful compliments which made my day. Sorry for the prior mix-up!

* * *

><p>Mello leaned back in his chair, entranced by the completely pure, white wall in front of him. A sudden thought of dirt damaging it's perfect complexion tormented him, but only for a moment. His numb body felt purely-good. There was no other way to describe it. He tried to smile softly to himself, only to find his lips too content to move.<p>

"Hello?" Matt nudged Mello. "Can you hear me? I've been calling you."

There it was-he finally managed to grin. He heard Matt speaking, but he didn't feel much like answering. His finger traced the armrest. Where was his chocolate? A chocolate bar would be delicious right now.

"Mello, what the Hell is wrong with you?"

How wonderful his entire body felt. It tingled with the satisfaction of finally getting his fix. Sure, only two days had passed, but they were the worst he's ever experienced. He tried to quit for Matt, but Matt had no knowledge anyway. Mello assured himself he wasn't an addict; he just really, really enjoyed it.

"Holy shit-please talk to me! Babe? Mello!"


	82. Ultimatum

The constant scratching began to bother Matt. He glanced towards the sleeping Mello, trying to figure out exactly when Mello chose this path. The blonde's long fingers reached for his cheek again, nearly tearing the skin off. Matt never heard of Opana until Mello started using it. He wished he'd researched it so he could've identified the problem. But blaming himself wouldn't change the situation at all.

Mello groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open. "Hey," he mumbled.

"Mello-I know you tried heroine."

"Sorry," was all he replied.

Matt stood up, watching Mello carefully. For two years, he lived happily with Mello, completely overlooking a developing problem that led to an overdose. How could he be so blind? "Listen, Mello. I'm not going to deal with this shit. You either get clean right now or I'm leaving."

"What?" Mello snarled. "You're giving me an ultimatum? Who the Hell do you think you are?"

"Fine," Matt sighed, ignoring the wretched pain tearing at his chest. "I'll leave first thing tomorrow."


	83. Ask

"Why should I help you?" indifference poisoned Near's voice as he carefully placed another domino. "What will I get in return?"

Matt lit a cigarette, immediately receiving a disapproving glare from one of Near's croonies. He sighed and put it out on the bottom of his shoe. "You know my computer skills far surpassed any orphan at Wammy's. I can hack into anyone's computer. Hell, Near, I hacked into yours."

Near raised his eyebrow, but his face remained stoic. "Why?"

"Mello wanted to know all the information about the Kira case he could get his hands on. So, I retrieved it. I know about the Death Note and I know the Japanese Kira Task Force has one in their possession. Come on, Near. What do you have to lose."

"Fine. Just don't get in my way."

"Yeah, yeah," Matt chuckled. "Oh-and I hope you like owls."

Near finally looked up at Matt, only to throw him a glare.


	84. Plan

"Her name is Sayu Yagami," Mello scratched his neck, dangling his chocolate bar from his lips. "Not only is she the daughter of Japan's ex-Chief of Police, but her brother was suspected to be Kira. Of course, no one knows this, but Matt was able to pull it up from their computers. Now, does everyone understand the plan?"

The silence in the room either confirmed they did, or just meant they were afraid to question Mello. After Matt disappeared, he lashed out against them any opportunity he had; Jack's sickly yellow eye was proof enough. He had only offered to track Matt down, bring him back, and imprison him for his treason. Apparently even the mention of his name caused Mello to snap.

"I'll call them and tell them the target now. They're around Tokyo, so it shouldn't be hard," Glen informed Mello. "From what they told me before, they're ready to grab the target and get going, so they should be back either today or tomorrow."

"Great," Mello murmured. "Now, everyone get out." He reached a trembling finger towards his drawer, ignoring the pangs of guilt pulsing through him.


	85. Disregard

Of course, Matt never told Near _everything_. For instance, he never revealed L's suspicions of Light Yagami, the son of Japan's ex-Chief of Police. Maybe it was force of habit, but a part of him, no matter how disappointed and disgusted he was by Mello, hoped Mello caught Kira first. He lay quietly in the hotel room Near rented for him, whistling for Owl. The bird landed on the bed, hoping towards Matt.

"Owl, can you tell me how Near managed to put me in the only hotel without a television?" he sighed. A 'thank you for not smoking' sign sat on his night table as he pulled a cigarette from his pack. Matt wished he could train Owl to spy on Mello and see how he was holding up, but then immediately decided not to bother himself with Mello's problems. Why should he care for someone who couldn't care for himself?

His phone suddenly rang. "Yeah?" he picked up.

"Mello kidnapped Soichiro Yagami's daughter," Near informed him.

"Huh. I wonder what he's up to," he nearly chuckled to himself; Mello was finally pursuing the Death Note.


	86. Captive

"She's real pretty, ain't she?" Jack purred, running his finger across Sayu's bruised cheek. She sobbed softly; her cried muffled by the gag smothering her lips. His greasy lips grazed against her hair as he breathed her scent in.

Mello shot him a warning glare. Jack hesitated before finally retreating from the Yagami girl. Her eyes sparkled with pleas towards Mello. She looked pathetic, lying there all torn up. His group really performed a number on her. Mello nearly scoffed as tears poured down her cheeks again. He knelt towards her, pulling the gag from her mouth.

"How are you feeling Sayu?"

"Pl-please," she begged. "Don't kill me. I'll do anything. Please don't kill me."

"We're not going to kill you," Mello surprised himself with the tenderness leaking from his voice. He immediately fixed himself, glancing towards Jack. With a single nod towards Jack, he left the two alone. Sayu shrieked as the door closed.


	87. Betrayed

The auto-tunned voice echoed in the large meeting room. Matt stared at the white screen with L's insignia plastered on it. Near already warned him that someone procured L's identity, claiming L was still alive. Matt prepared himself when L originally died, knowing someone would have to be L's successor. But actually listening to the impostor infuriated him. No one understood L like Matt did-even Watari couldn't understand the depths of L's love for the world.

He bowed his head as the phony L announced the Death Note was handed over to the kidnappers. The missile carried it to a far, unknown region. Mello's plan worked, but Matt never doubted it would. Sayu was returned to her family, suddenly a mute. Apparently someone took it upon themselves to beat and rape her mercilessly. Matt had no doubt it was Jack.

Near began to reveal information about Mello, never mentioning his real name. Matt's fingers shook, but he refrained from speaking. How could Near betray Mello so easily?

Then again, they were never friends.


	88. Withdrawal

"Get it for me, now," Mello shouted, wrapping his fingers around Jack's neck. "How can your dealer suddenly run out of supply?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. He shoved Mello off him, slamming his fist into his hand. Mello, exhausted from withdrawal, stumbled backwards. Before he could retaliate, Jack spat on him and stormed away. Under his breath, Jack murmured, "you're nothing but a pathetic junkie."

Mello crawled to his new bed, slumping onto the warm mattress. Sweat poured down his back. His thoughts scrambled into a mess of incoherent pictures and rants. All he wanted was the relief of his fix. He trembled, wiping his damp forehead. His muscles began to twitch-he sat up, needing to move. The clock read 2:10, but that couldn't be right. It was 2:08 an hour ago. He moaned, gripping his sheets. Suddenly, under his horrific craving, an undeniable yearning to see Matt bubbled in his stomach.


	89. Dying

"Any news today?" Matt stepped into the SPK's meeting room, rubbing his blood shot eyes. Last night he had the worst case of insomnia; he tossed, turned, fell asleep for a few moments, woke up, rolled around, smoked a cigarette, napped for another few minutes, then finally decided he wasn't going to sleep. He wound up playing his Gameboy for the rest of the night.

Near turned his pale face up towards Matt. "What did you do to your hair?"

Matt ran his fingers through his newly dyed hair, another task he performed out of sheer boredom last night. He smirked wryly. "You like it?"

"Absolutely not. It has a green tint to it-how did you manage to do that?"

"Actually, I have no idea," Matt laughed. "God, I was so sick of the red, though." Truth of the matter was, every time he glanced at his reflection, Mello's jokes about his head catching fire echoed through his head. It nauseated him.

"You look stupid."

"Thanks, Near."


	90. Sidoh

**A/N:** Thanks to Miss Irene, I'm going to be stuck inside for the next two days. So I'll be updating like a mad man. Hopefully the power doesn't go out tomorrow. Good luck to everyone on her path, if that's any of you!

* * *

><p>At first, Mello figured he was hallucinating, but Jack originally saw the monster. Mello gazed at the Shinigami, Sidoh. The thing reminded him of a large bug wit it's odd, vertical mouth, and yellow, sick eyes. It seemed jittery as it spoke, as if it was nervous about something. But, in this world, at least, it was invincible. What could it be afraid of?<p>

"Hey," Mello masked any sympathy for the creature in his voice. He held out an extra chocolate bar. "Eat this."

Sidoh took it, examining it for a moment. Timidly, he brought the bar to his mouth, taking a small bite. His eyes immediately lit up as he scarfed the rest of it down. "I've never had chocolate," he nearly drooled. "No wonder you humans like it so much."

Mello smirked, leaning his head back in the couch. "So, tell us everything you know about the Death Note."

"Well," Sidoh murmured. "That's a lot."

"Then you'd better start."


	91. News

"Near, don't you do _anything_ interesting?" Matt sighed, twirling around the rotating chair. "This place is so boring."

Without responding, Near held out one of his finger puppets towards Matt. It had little orange goggles and a striped shirt on. Brown sharpie failed to cover the red hair peeking out underneath. Matt sighed, taking the puppet and slamming it onto his finger.

"They obtained Mello's location."

Silence poisoned the room as the words sunk in. Near didn't have to continue for Matt to understand this wasn't good news for Mello. No matter how infuriated he was, he couldn't let Mello sit around, waiting for a raid he had no knowledge of. His heart pounded in his ear as he began to dial Mello's number. The number was disconnected.

"Near-"

"Go. I'll send you the address on your phone."

Matt smiled softly towards the boy before jumping from the chair and bolting from the room


	92. Hesitation

Mello couldn't stop the tremors erupting from his stomach as he squeezed the the switch in his hand. One click would eliminate not only the warehouse, but any inhabitants inside-including himself. He watched the man in front of him, trembling with the Death Note in his grasp. His eyes glimmered with hesitation, but his pen leans against the paper.

Mello wanted to tell him that he couldn't reason with Mello. There was no point. He lost everything, so death became welcoming. The only thing stopping him from pressing the button was the trembling man. Mello killed before, but not anyone so innocent. Sweat poured down the man's forehead.

Suddenly, Jose's eyes flickered open. He drew his gun, firing it towards the man. Seconds later, the police force poured into the room, killing Jose. Mello bit his lips as the guns swung towards him. He had no choice. If only he could have last words.

Fire engulfed the building, tossing Mello backwards. Turned out Matt's explosives came in handy.


	93. Horror

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I just started classes and stuff, so I've been busy. I'm sick right now, so I figured perfect time! Also, I'm working on another story called Wild Nights: How to Cure Boredom if you guys are interested...Just letting you know heh. Okay, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>His reaction should have been to slam his foot on the brakes, or at least slow down. Instead, the car jolted faster, speeding towards the building spurting with flames. Matt nearly tumbled from the car when he finally stopped. He ran towards the warehouse, ignoring the survival instincts screaming through his head.<p>

"Mel!" he shouted above the roaring flames. Smoke gagged him, ripping at his throat.

The tears brimming in his eyes immediately dried up as he tread further into the inferno. He called for Mello over and over, gripping onto a wall. A shadowed figure suddenly stumbled into his view. Matt's heart pounded as he ran towards Mello, catching him just as he fell.

Matt nearly collapsed himself as he gaped at the charcoal burns covering the left side of Mello's body.


	94. Angel

Death didn't live up to Mello's standards. In fact, he was sure his body remained plastered against the ground. A threatening inferno devoured the walls, inching towards his frozen corpse. Every molecule in his body screamed at him to run, but if this was death, he had nothing to fear. He laced his fingers through strands of hair-who was he touching? His vision blurred as an angel glided toward him, shielding him from the flames licking his skin.

Cool water splashed on his cheeks. He tried to smile, but his face ached. The angel caught him as he tumbled down; he didn't belong to the fiery grip after all. He settled his head against the angel's chest, pressing his lips against it's white neck.

But the angel, his angel, wept as it fled from the building. It collapsed to it's knees, sprawling Mello on the hard dirt. It's chest wracked as tears streamed from it's eyes. The intoxicating effects from the smoke finally subsided and clarity struck Mello.

"Matt?" he murmured.

"I'm here," Matt murmured, pushing the hair from Mello's eyes. "It's going to be okay."


	95. Desperate

Mello moaned loudly, his body withering as Matt applied the alcohol swabs to his new burns. Matt found himself wincing every time the cotton grazed against the raw, tender flesh. For the first few days, Mello's skin stank of cooked meat. Matt nearly threw up whenever he got close, but he always held it back. Normally, Mello never left the bed, never spoke, just stared at the ceiling until it was time to clean his wound.

"Matt?" Mello's hoarse voice sent shivers up Matt's spine.

"Yeah, babe?" Matt hadn't heard him utter a word since he first rescued him.

"I feel like I'm dying."

Matt pressed his lips gingerly against Mello's soft, unburnt cheek. "You're not infected, so you're going to be fine. I promise you. You-you might be scarred, but you'll still be beautiful. Girls will still check you out."

Mello's hand suddenly shot up, gripping Matt's wrist. The contact sent waves of release pouring through Matt's body. Mello's eyes, though, immediately washed away the moment of comfort. "Pl-please. I just need medicine. Morphine, oxies, anything-please babe."


	96. Pleading

Every inch of his body ached. The unbearable craving completely outweighed the burns coating his body. In fact, he forgot about his wounds as he squirmed in the bed. Sweat leaked from every pore. He needed it like air; he couldn't stand the pain.

"Matt!" he cried out. Matt nearly toppled into the room when he ran in.

"What? Are you okay?"

Matt had refused to purchase any drugs for Mello, even those that would numb the pain. He said if the effects became detrimental or life threatening, he would provide Mello with something that calmed the need, but didn't satisfy it.

"Matt, I'll do anything...just make the pain stop. Christ, it's killing me!"

"You would have died already," Matt stated, leaning against the door. "You're just going to have to fight through this, Mel. I'll stick with you, but I'm not gonna watch you fall down the same road. I love you, Mel. I'm not gonna lose you."

Matt perched on the edge of the bed, watching as the pain rocked Mello back to sleep.


	97. Craves

It was the perfect, typical Matt pose. He sat cross-legged in front of their large screen television, ferociously smashing his fingers on the controller, with a lit cigarette settled perfectly between his lips. Mello limped towards him, sprawling down next to Matt.

"What are you playing?"

"Dead Rising," Matt uttered through his cigarette. Ash toppled from the cherry, floating to his lap, but Matt took no notice. "How are you feeling?"

"Can't complain," Mello smirked. "I'm just really craving some chocolate."

A small smile ran across Matt's lips. "I have a surprise for you; go check the cupboard."

Mello flew to the apartment's kitchen, nearly tearing the cupboard's door off it's hindges. There, laid out in front of him, was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Mountains of chocolate bars greeted him, waiting to be plucked and eaten one by one.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Mello smirked, ferociously gnawing at two chocolate bars at once.

"Love you, too," Matt responded unconsciously, with his eyes glued to the screen once again.


	98. Rebel

Matt pursed his lips as Mello poured out his plan. He had yet to inform Mello that while the blond was doped up, Matt joined forces with Near and helped him in the investigation. Although Mello completely recovered from his burns, parts of him still yearned for that fix. If Matt told Mello that he worked with Near, Matt had the feeling the blond would take it too harshly. He couldn't overwhelm him yet and, well, Mello was so damn sensitive.

"I can't risk this, Matt. I don't know what Near's doing. And if he's working closely with the Kira Japanese Task Force, he could be working with Light. Roger said Near was the last one to have the picture. He promised he was 'keeping it safe'. Yeah, right." Mello grunted as Matt patted an alcohol swab on his cheek.

"Near doesn't want to fight with you, Mel. Why don't you just ask him for it? I'm sure he'd say yes."

Mello sneered at Matt. "Because that's way too easy."


	99. Appearance

Mello studied his reflection carefully. His furry red hood enveloped his ragged, long blond hair. He picked up the scissors on the desk next to him, beginning to trim his bangs. Once he reached the bangs covering his left eye, he stopped. For a moment, he actually found himself admiring his appearance. Maybe carrying scars for the rest of his life wouldn't be so bad.

Besides, he looked pretty bad ass.

He pulled his rosary from under his shirt, dangling it above his hoodie. A quick prayer streamed through his head before he finally smiled. "Alright, Matt, ready to go?"

Matt peaked from the bathroom with his toothbrush jutting from his lips. It suddenly fell to the floor as his jaw dropped. "Jeeze, Mel, you look good...You wouldn't mind being a bit behind schedule, would you?"

"Anything for you, babe," Mello winked, stripping the sweater from his arms.


	100. Sentimental

Mello slammed the car door as he settled into the passenger seat. He stared down at the only picture taken from his childhood. A smug, icy-eyed boy stared back, suddenly making him uncomfortable. He grabbed Matt's lighter and lit the corner.

"Jesus, Mel," Matt chuckled. "You better not burn my car."

"You mean _my_ car? I paid for this," Mello snapped.

Matt rolled his eyes as Mello tossed the burning picture out the window. "I bet you're feeling pretty nostalgic right now, huh?"

"No," Mello snorted. "Remember that time we broke into Roger's office and decorated it with toilet paper?"

Laughter sputtered from Matt's lips. "Oh crap, he turned _so_ red."

"I used to kick your ass so badly."

"Yeah, you wish."

A strange, complacent feeling warmed Mello's chest. Everything he worked for, whether it was at Wammy's or to defeat Kira (and Near), somehow led back to Matt.

"I love you, Matt."

"Stop being so damn sentimental," Matt chuckled as Mello kissed his cheek.


	101. Misa

"I sure do love blonds," Matt leaned back in his chair, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Pictures of a pretty blond Japanese girl spread across the desk in front of him. He examined each one carefully, scanning through the paper work. Apparently, L suspected Misa Amane was the Second Kira. How could someone so pretty be so dangerous?

He glanced towards the mirror, catching the reflection of Mello watching him from the door. A small smile spread across Matt's face. Mello crossed his arms, enunciating his feminine curves. His shaggy blond hair fell to his eyes, dusting over his ferociously gorgeous scar running across his face. Oh yeah, pretty and dangerous was certainly possible.

"So, she's pretty cute, eh?" Matt held up the picture. "Think she'll go for me?"

"Probably. Too bad her and Light Yagami are already dating," Mello rolled his eyes. "Besides, she's not your type."

Matt smirked. "Pretty and blond? Yeah, I guess not."


	102. Symptoms

Mello snapped upright, trembling from the nightmare, which slipped through his memories fingers. Sweat drenched his naked torso as he swung his legs over the bed. Mello really appreciated Matt's help, but the withdrawal symptoms were agonizing. Even after a few months, every inch of him ached. His head constantly pounded, his stomach always hurt, and he lost a tremendous amount of weight. But, Mello masked the pain; he didn't want sympathy. He stumbled into the bathroom. His vision blurred and swirled and, before he knew it, he collapsed to his knees, panting.

"Mel?" a grogy-eyed Matt peaked into the bathroom. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," Mello grumbled, tangling his fingers through his hair. "Go back to sleep. I'll be there in a second, alright?"

"Yeah," Matt mumbled, dragging his feet back to bed.

Mello lifted his boxers, peering at the strange rash which spread on his outter thigh. It didn't itch or anything, it just bothered him. He couldn't figure out why irritations had been breaking out across his body. Although it pained him to admit it, but he needed help.


	103. Travel

"So, Near figured out the 13 day rule was false," Mello snickered, sprawling out on the couch next to Matt. "He also informed me L suspected that Misa was the Second Kira. But, hell, we knew all that, didn't we?"

"Yeah, babe," Matt paused his game and kissed Mello on his scarred cheek. "Did you tell him that?"

"Hell no. I'll tell him after we get crucial evidence that Light Yagami is, in fact, Kira. Near also started to investigate the Second L. He's far, far behind."

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's shoulders, nipping his ear. Desires erupted in Mello's chest as Matt's lips made their way down his neck, grazing against the top of his spine. But he immediately suppressed them. The odd rash spread down his leg and he couldn't let Matt see, not until he figured out there was nothing wrong. He slipped from Matt's grasp and grabbed a chocolate bar from the cabinet.

"Feel like taking a trip to Japan?"

Matt smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


	104. Results

Roger provided them with a private jet since Mello's face was plastered all over the news. His body was never recovered from the factory's ruins, which led most to believe he was still alive. It didn't bother Matt too much, especially since Mello was smart enough to hide from the public. Besides, with his shaggy hair, his hood, and that new scar, he became almost unrecognizable.

Matt lounged against the couch, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Although he'd only visited Japan once (for a tragic reason), he still adored the country. And, thanks to the size of the private jet, he could bring his car.

The front door suddenly rattled, indicating Mello was back.

"Hey," Matt called without turning around. When Mello didn't answer, Matt swiveled his head. Mello gazed at him with bloodshot eyes. "What happened?"

Mello just dropped a piece of paper on the table, no longer able to look at Matt. Matt scanned the paper, halting at three words: Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome. And scrawled next to in, in bold red letters, read 'Positive'.


	105. Strength

"He gave me two years," Mello rested his head on the beige leather head rest. "Three, at most."

The plane's engine roared as it began to descend towards the awaiting runway. The two had remained silent the entire plane ride, which never happened. No matter how many arguments arose, the two always had something to say (especially Mello). But he couldn't bring himself to apologize. How could he? He made the mistake of sharing a needle with Jack, so he had to suffer the consequences. But he tangled Matt in the mess.

"I screwed up."

Matt threw him a glance. "You don't have to explain. Let's just focus on what we're here to do."

"I'm going to die, Matt."

Suddenly, a large grin spread across Matt's face. "Do you really think death is going to stop you from causing as much mayhem as possible? You live for that shit, babe. Besides, you're not going anywhere until Near admits he at least needs your help."

"Matt-"

"Remember what B predicted?"

"Yeah."

"You won't face anything alone, babe."


	106. Shots

"God this is dull," Matt stretched his arms above his head as Misa scrambled around the living room on the screen. "Want to make this a bit more fun?"

Mello's lips parted slowly as his eyes trailed towards Matt. Since they arrived in Japan, exhaustion possessed Mello. Matt found him curled on the chair with a half eaten chocolate bar clamped between his fingers on several occasions. Bruises started to sprout up on his body and, every time Matt just embraced Mello, he thought he would break the blond.

"How?" Mello murmured.

"Every time she says something dumb, lets take a shot." Matt grabbed a handle of vodka sitting next to the television.

Mello smiled softly. "We'll be plastered in five minutes."

The two suddenly erupted with laughter. They lost themselves in the ecstasy as every ounce of stress and angst banished their bodies. Somehow, they wound up on the floor, still howling. Matt's fingers wrapped through Mello's as they finally calmed down. Their eyes locked and for a long time, they silently watched each other, until Misa squealed something on the monitor. Matt poured the first shot.


	107. Fear

Feeling too belligerent and vulnerable, Mello toppled on to Matt's lap, pressing his cheek against his smooth, flat stomach. The notion of death drew uncomfortably close to Mello, but he found it was more of an inconvenience than a tragedy. He always lived so recklessly and with death came an end to his antics, his rebellious nature, and possibly his relationship with Matt. The rosary strewn around his neck rose and fell with his chest. An afterlife was promised to all those who were good by nature.

But was Mello? What had he done that benefited man kind? He glanced up towards Matt, who was completely absorbed in the game in front of him. Catching Kira became Mello's only goal. That, and Matt's happiness. Maybe God wanted more, but Mello's satisfaction would be filled.

The alcohol boiled in his veins as horrific thoughts gnawed at him. What if he had to watch Matt die? He couldn't bear losing Matt again, even if he went immediately after. Mello suddenly found himself praying to die first.


	108. Wrong

"Well, this is getting us absolutely no where," Mello tossed the headphones from head, lounging into the large arm chair. "I think we've hit the point of no return, Matt; this chick's got nothing. Maybe Light and Misa aren't K-"

"No," Matt's abrupt voice cut Mello off. Mello threw him a glare, immediately receiving an apologetic stare. For a moment, he was sure pity washed through Matt's eyes.

Mello couldn't stand it anymore. "So you'd rather believe I was wrong than L?"

"Mel, it's not like that-you're probably right."

Mello stood up, ignoring his weakening knees. "I'm sick of this, Matt! I'm sick of dying and this stupid pity shit you keep throwing my way. I know you trust L because he was a goddamn genius; he was _always_ right. But what the Hell, Matt? I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. I don't want your goddamn pity. I want your support and I want you to tell me when I'm wrong."

"You're wrong. I know it's Light; I saw it in his eyes that day by L's grave."


	109. Pride

Mello reached a point in his life where his pride no longer mattered. He studied his reflection, tracing his fingers over his mangled scar down to his emaciated torso. Death lurked around the corner, just waiting for him to make a mistake. It taunted him, feasting on his fears and anger. But, he couldn't let his doubts and fears win.

Sometimes, to defeat the ultimate monster, even the brightest genius needs help...He hesitated before he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Yes?" Near's soft voice echoed on the other end.

But was this the proper approach? Could he bring himself to ask Near, of all people, for help. Only days before, Near's name shot shivers down Mello's spine. The kid was a creep, but he was a goddamn genius. And though Mello hated to admit it, he needed his help. Light Yagami, Kira, covered his tracks too well, making the case impossible to solve alone.

"It's Mello. I have a proposal for you to catch Kira."

Near paused for a moment. "Go on."

Apparently, Near needed his, too.


	110. Cold

A sneeze escaped Matt's lips. He threw his hands over his mouth, glancing towards Mello at the opposite side of the room. He could feel the cold creeping up in his chest. Mello just watched him, biting his bottom lip. A cold, any sickness, meant no contact between the two. Matt already dreaded the upcoming week.

"What are you staring at?" It took a few days, but the Mello that Matt loved dearly finally reappeared. His feisty remarks and passionate gazes always captivated Matt. But as he regained his old self, again, he struggled more every day.

Matt shrugged casually. "I think I'm catching a cold."

"Brilliant," Mello rolled his eyes. "Before you go all quarantine on me, I have to talk to you about the Kira investigation."

Matt's attention suddenly peaked. "What happened?"

"I called Near."

For the next half hour, Mello went into the plans full detail. Matt couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face. Near and Mello were working together; Kira would finally be defeated. L would have been proud.


	111. Dye

The frightfully exciting day slowly crept up on them. Every day, Matt tweaked his equipment and fixed his car up. Mello watched him, babbling on as if he could never run out of things to talk about. But he knew what this mission meant; Matt knew it, too. The days brought them closer and the nights were engulfed with passion. If anything did happen that day, Mello wanted to accept it. He fought his disease constantly, never letting it overcome him. Although his pride wavered, he hid all signs of weakness.

Matt bent over his engine, examining it. A quiet tune hummed from his throat. His arms spread across the car, his hips swayed back and fourth. Mello couldn't stop himself from examining every inch of his body. From the roots, red hair started to peak from Matt's dyed hair.

"You gonna dye your hair again? I kind of miss the red."

Matt glanced over his shoulder with a wicked smiled plastered upon his face. "It's such a lame color. You don't like the brown?"

"You mean green."

"Whatever," Matt chuckled.


	112. Memoir

Owl nestled against Matt's chest as he fed the bird some pellets. It hooted softly, scarfing the food down. "Mello, what are you doing?" Matt called out, causing Owl to leap from the sudden sound. He spread his large wings, batting them against Matt's chest.

"Nothing," Mello responded from their bedroom.

Curiosity got the best of Matt. He pushed the door open, peaking inside. Mello hunched over his computer screen, absorbed in typing away. Matt peered at the screen until Mello suddenly slammed his laptop shut.

"What are you doing?" Mello glared at his lover.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Just writing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go away, Matt."

Matt shrugged and closed the door. The sound of Mello's fingers dancing across the keyboard leaked through the door. Matt opened his own laptop, overcome with curiosity, and began to type in codes. Finally, Mello's computer screen popped up on his own. He watched in awe as Mello wrote the entire series of events surrounding Beyond's case.


	113. Letters

Three days. His body yearned for sleep, but Mello couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Matt's warm body curled against his; his chest rose up and down softly. Mello's head pounded as he cradled Matt delicately. He barely had enough strength to make love to him anymore. Anger suddenly raged through his veins.

He stood up, stumbling towards the bathroom. Three days until Takada was in their grasp; three days until Light Yagami, or Kira, was finally put away for his crimes towards humanity. Mello knew he should have been thrilled to finally take down Kira, but dread continued to yank at his chest. Matt acted as if nothing bad would come out of this, like death wasn't a huge possibility. In fact, he laughed when Mello mentioned it. Stupid Matt.

Something suddenly compelled Mello to write. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out stationary, a pen, and an envelope. In his best handwriting, he wrote two letters. But, no; that wasn't enough. In the morning, he needed to go shopping.


	114. Dread

Mello's cheek rested against Matt's chest. Mindlessly, Matt tangled his fingers through his lover's blond locks. His hair was always so soft. "You know," Mello suddenly murmured. "You don't have to do this. I can do it without you."

Stupid Mello. Did he really believe Matt would ever back down on what could be the most dangerous, exciting moment of their lives? He grinned, kissing the top of Mello's head. "You can't do anything without me, babe."

Mello glanced up towards him. Suddenly, a series of coughs sputtered from his lips. Matt's grin contorted into a grimace. Lacking the energy to argue, Mello just buried his face into the crevice of Matt's neck.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he mumbled, his voice muffled by Matt's skin.

"Don't be such a pansy."

Mello glared up at Matt. "Who's the asshole now?" And just like that, they were laughing again, washing away any worries of what the next day brought.


	115. Anticipation

It took an hour, but Mello finally drifted off to sleep. Matt, however, could barely keep his eyes closed. His thoughts raced in anticipation from the promise of a thrilling day. He never really cared much about saving the world, but after L died, he knew he had to contribute somehow. And with Mello at his side, he was willing to do anything. Besides, what could be more fun than breaking the law and kidnapping such a loved _and_ hated celebrity.

Mello suddenly turned, grumbling softly in his sleep. He looked utterly peaceful, utterly perfect. Pangs of regret seeped through Matt. He didn't want to part with his love, not after everything they'd been through.

Mello's eyes flickered open. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hey."

"I can't sleep."

Matt smiled softly. It would be a Hell of a day.


	116. Dreams

The sun peered through their curtains. It was the only thing that alerted them how much time passed. Suddenly, it's gentle rays became a countdown. Matt jumped from the bed, closing the curtains tightly.

"After this is over, let's move to Wisconsin and buy a big house." Mello gazed towards the ceiling as he spoke. A dreamy film coated his eyes. Matt admired his lover for a long time, examining every inch of his nearly naked body. Only small boxers hugged his waist.

Matt finally smiled, crawling towards Mello on the bed. "With a long, white picket fence?"

"And a golden retriever. I guess Owl can come, too," Mello laughed softly as Matt buried his nose in the crevice of his neck. "We can adopt some Wammy's kids or some shit. You can teach them all about computers and I'll try not to be a complete dick."

"Raising kids in a Kira-free world? In a perfect house? With you?"

"Yeah."

Matt kissed his lover passionately as tears streamed down Mello's cheeks.


	117. Parting

**A/N:** This chapter's a bit longer than the rest. For good reason...heh.

* * *

><p><em>Get ready. You have ten minutes.<em>

Mello read Near's text a few times as if he couldn't comprehend it. A part of him felt it was too soon. But a part of him craved the action. He glanced towards Matt, who was leaning back in his seat with a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"Alright," Mello grabbed his helmet from the back seat. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah," Matt threw him a smile.

"I love you."

"Christ, Mello, don't do this. It's not good-bye. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" Matt lied.

Mello kissed him softly and climbed from the car. "Well," he buckled his hip to one side, dangling his helmet in his hand. "How do I look?"

"Hot, like always, babe."

With that, Mello blew him a kiss, threw on his helmet, and strutted to his awaiting motorcycle down the street. Matt hadn't had the courage to tell him. In fact, he buried the memory deep within his conscious to avoid the horrifying truth: The day he visited Beyond in prison, he told Matt exactly what day they would both die. It made it a bit easier for Matt to accept his fate.

But letting Mello walk away was the hardest thing he ever did.


	118. Cornered

Adrenaline pumped through Matt as he sped down the freeway. He slammed on the clutch, switching gears until the buildings became a blur. Laughter escaped his lips. They would never catch him; their cars were nothing compared to his. Of course, he would die _somehow_, but he would rather be thrown through the window shield than die by their hands.

A black car suddenly swerved in front of him, attempting to cut him off. Matt just laughed as he spun his car and sped around a corner. "Nice try, jackass," he chuckled to himself.

He rolled down his window, aiming his smoke screen gun behind him. The black clouds veiled him from the black cars. He turned down a random road, then another, then another. This was too easy. Even the cops in Grand Theft Auto weren't as stupid as these guys. He smirked to himself, turning onto a main road.

A row of black cars blocked his path. And behind him, more cars pulled up. He lit a cigarette and rested his elbows on his steering wheel. He underestimated them and their size. Brilliant. Just brilliant.


	119. Goodbye

The stupid bitch kept shrieking for help; it was driving Mello nuts. He clutched the truck's large steering wheel. So far, the plan was unraveling well. In fact, Mello figured everything would be fine and he and Matt had stressed about nothing. He leaned back in his seat, lifting one knee up. A familiar energy pulsed through his veins. It relieved his normal weakness, reminding him he was still alive.

His phone suddenly vibrated. Mello grabbed it, grinning at the name flashing across the screen. "Hey, babe."

"Mel, I can't talk long. I just wanted to say I love you." Matt's voice trembled; his words were mere whispers.

Mello's chest heaved as he listened to Matt's shallow breathing. "What happened?"

"I gotta go, okay? Good-bye, Mel. I love you."

"Wait, Matt, no!" Mello shrieked into the phone as the call disconnected. Sobs wracked his body, but were soon soothed by a burning rage. He glanced through the glass behind him at that stupid bitch. She would pay if something happened to Matt. Mello flicked on the television on the dashboard, suppressing the tears wallowing in his chest.


	120. End

This was the end. Matt sort of hoped his death would be a bit more bad ass. But, he stepped out of his car, commented on their guns, and was torn apart by bullets. Each one that hit him numbed his body as it ground into his skin. Holes covered his body. Blood sputtered from his chest. His body swayed slightly as a crimson color contaminated his white vest. His cigarette dangled from his lips.

The last thing that crossed his mind was his beautiful, blond lover, lying almost naked in bed, laughing as they dreamed about their future. He loved Mello more than anything. But he would see him again, soon. He wanted to tell him.

Then, the ground raced towards his face. His cigarette slipped from his lips. He sunk into the gravel and his blood painted the street. And just like that, Matt became an empty shell.


	121. Bitch

Mello's gaze remained frozen on the screen as they replayed Matt's murder over and over. The announcers made it sound like _Matt_ was the monster, not the men who tore him apart. Mello suddenly began sobbing, bending over the truck's steering wheel. The church enclosed him from the rising sun, sheltering him from the world. It had been almost three hours since he spoke to Matt. It felt like years.

Tears streamed down his face, lingering on his lips and chin. Three hours. It would be his turn soon. Fear wracked at his chest, but there was relief, too. He would see Matt soon. He clutched his rosary between his fingers and began to pray.

Suddenly, something knocked behind him. He wiped his damp face and turned to face the bitch. A cruel grin was strewn across her face. She held up a small piece of paper with his name scrawled across it in blood.

Before Mello could pull out his gun and blow her brains out, pain shot through his body. His heart expanded in his chest. The pain worsened and he suddenly couldn't breathe. His fingers trembled and then he collapsed on the steering wheel in front of him, his lifeless eyes planted on the television as they replayed Matt's death again.


	122. Package

A ghost sent Near a package. He examined the brown parcel. He knew the handwriting well. Carefully, he peeled the brown paper from his package. Two envelopes lay on top of a brown box. One was addressed to Near, the other to Matt.

He opened his, studying each word.

_Hey faggot,_

_Miss me already? Don't cry too much._

_Listen, I need you to do me a favor. I know we never got along, but I'm just asking a small favor. It's not for me, either; it's for Matt. First, make sure Owl gets to Roger. Second, Matt and I want to be buried next to L. We never talked about it, but I know it's what he would want. And Hell, I don't care where my body's buried. It's all scarred and ruined, anyway. _

_Just put the package with Matt. And his letter. Make sure he has them or else I'll haunt your ass.  
><em>

_BOO!_

_-Mello._


	123. Nightlight

It rained the day of the funeral. Near gazed at the two open caskets at the front of the small chapel. Roger sat next to him with Owl perched on his shoulder. The priest spoke monotonously, reciting insignificant words about two heroes he didn't know.

"Would anyone like to speak?" he asked, glancing at the few attendees.

Near stood up from his chair, clutching a plastic bag. He silently headed down to aisle to Matt's casket. Someone took the goggles from him. His eyes were frozen closed. Mello lay in the casket next to Matt. Near found himself smiling solemnly; he never saw Mello look so peaceful. Near pulled the second envelope from the bag, placing it next to Matt's cold arm. He unwrapped the small parcel from the bag. No emotions yanked at his chest, no sympathy affected him. But he still found himself trembling.

He closed his eyes. He put the nightlight that Mello sent in the package on Matt's still chest, then left the church without another word.


	124. Eternity

**A/N: **Okay...This is it. How emotional. Another story comes and goes! I hope you all enjoyed the drabbles. Reviews are wonderful. I can't decide if I want to end it with the letter or the flashback. I feel like the flashback is cheesy. Let me know what you think, I guess.  
>Thanks especially to CelticKawaii, HarryPotterMangaGleek, XxHeartlessKissxX, Katsumi Hatake, and Storm Alert. You guys are the best! Okay...bye!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Matt, <em>

_I know you're not one to be all emotional. Hell, neither am I. But you bring it out in me, you know? You bring out the best and worst, and I can't thank you enough. You saved me. Don't laugh at me, it's true. You saved me. _

_And I want to do the same for you. Here's a nightlight to protect you from any darkness. Don't be afraid, babe. I'll be waiting for you until we meet again. Then, I'll kick all those monster's asses. I love you, Matt. Always have, always will. You're it, babe._

_-Mello_

* * *

><p>Mello laced his fingers in Matt's as they huddled against each other on the hill overlooking the sunset. Mello just freed him from his grandparents, and Matt couldn't be happier. In fact, he wanted to stay on that hilltop with Mello for eternity<p>

"I love you."

"Christ, Matt."

"No, shut up. It's true." After a moment, Matt added, "I never thought Idaho could be beautiful."

"You know I've always loved you, right Matt?"

Matt grinned. "I know."

**-END-**


End file.
